


Money Well Spent

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High profile prostitute Lucifer, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Michael and Lucifer are not siblings this time, Oral Sex, Prostitute Lucifer, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, falling asleep in the same bed, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam is running after a promotion as a partner at the law firm he works for. He doesn't have time for a relationship right now.So when he inheritates a large amount of money he doesn't want to keep, the idea of spending it on paid sex doesn't sound too bad. He needs to let go of some steam and some sexual frustrations.There walks Lucifer in. High profile prostitute, who happens to have been Sam's boss boyfriend in the past.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 133
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to bring you the longest fanfic I ever wrote!
> 
> Thank you a lot to [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown) for being an awesome beta reader.

If Sam was putting on extra hours at the firm, it was not to suck on Michael to grant himself the next place as a partner, despite the nasty gossips he heard in the corridors. Lawyers could really be bitches. Sam was talented enough to earn that promotion on his work alone. Michael would talk to him about it soon. Sam only had to be patient.

It was not because he needed money either. Money was not a problem anymore since he had been hired at Shurley’s Laws office. Or at least, the problem was not the lack of money. But the problem was a matter of money indeed. Well, part of the problem. In fact, it was the other way around. It was not the lack of money, but a sudden excess of it that kept Sam late at the office. It stopped him from thinking too much about it. Sam had recently been given what people would call a nice little bunch of cash. But the thing was, Sam didn’t want that money.

Call him complicated.

It came from his father. In a way. Of course, John Winchester would have never give him any money when he was alive. Let alone when Sam needed it the most. Like when Sam was struggling through college to have an education, for example. Or when he chose to go through law school so he could become a lawyer. During those years, Sam had to provide on his own. His father preferred to pull him down and talk poorly to him in hope Sam would forget his stupid hopes of pulling the little miracle of building a better life for himself. Sam had better hopes than to go on with the life on the road, half starving, never knowing why he had to suddenly pack all his few belongings and leave immediately as if the Devil was on their tail. But his father could never understand it because it was the only life where Sam would stay close to the only remaining family he had, his father and his big brother.

Not a long time ago, Sam found Dean in his apartment. Waiting for him inside, despite the fact that Sam never gave him a key. His first feeling was to be happy to see his big brother. It was very soon followed by the angsty feeling that his father was surely around too. And to be honest, Sam felt way better since he had slammed the door, took off to College on his own, and didn’t talk to his father in years. Sam didn’t want to talk to him that night too. He was still mad at him from the big fight they had when Sam left. He was now having a way better life and he didn’t want John to interfere in it and come to piss on his parade.

But when Dean’s eyes filled with tears and he told him their father had passed away, Sam’s heart dropped. The realization that he would never speak to his father again disturbed him grandly. But then, he felt relief in a way, to not have to argue with his father again. And immediately after, guilt arrived because of that previous thought. Then Dean took him for a hug, as manly as he could manage it. And as long as Dean held him close, like every time his big brother was there to protect him, everything felt alright.

Sam shed a tear at his father’s funeral. They had a lot of unfinished business together, but he wasn’t a monster. It felt good to see the few people who came. Bobby, Ellen and Jo. And that was about it. It spoke volume about the popularity of the man they were burying.

The surprise came not long after that, in the form of a jurist calling for him and trying to locate his brother Dean. At first, Sam had a bad feeling about it. With the life his father had, Sam expected debts. It worried Dean to no end too, because he had only his father’s car and the shirt on his back. Dean had always followed their father on the road until the end. He was loving the life. They shared a bond Sam never felt with his father. After he passed away, Dean went to live with Bobby. He finally agreed to work with him as a mechanic for the salvage yard. Bobby begged him for years. Dean was skilled with car engines. His work already granted a nice income to the salvage yard. But it was far from being enough for him to pay back debts.

But once they were both sited in the jurist’s office, it was exactly the contrary that happened. And Sam and Dean walked out of the little office, richer from a little more than a million dollars to split in two. The shock had been huge for both of them. Hours and hours of discussions, and a pack of fresh beers, didn’t bring them any answer as from where that money came from. Even living in close quarters with his father, as an adult, didn’t bring the beginning of a clue to Dean. He never suspected their father to have money saved somewhere, let alone a little fortune. They always thought John was as broke as they come. Apparently, they were wrong.

Sam and his brother’s reactions were very different. Where Dean saw a blessing that could allow him to have the first home of his own in his life. Sam looked at that money as something bad that he should have never been in possession of. If his father had any spare money to give him, it was far too late for that. Sam didn’t want it. Dean assured him it was not jinxed and Sam should enjoy the luck for once it fell on his head. But Sam couldn’t even think about putting that money in the same bank account that the one he honestly earned.

For a moment, Sam thought about giving this money away. He proposed it to Dean, who refused. He couldn’t accept that amount of money. It was too much and Dean was sure Sam would eventually come back to be reasonable, accept it, and use it.

Sam thought about giving it to good use to associations, then. He started a list of the ones he could see himself give money to. But Dean got mad and yelled at him. It may appeared noble to give money to cat and dog rescue centers, but Sam had turned into an ass recently. And if he had enough money to throw out the windows, it was good for him. But he had a childhood that screamed at him life could be a bitch and a little bit of saving wasn’t a bad thing. Sam was ashamed to admit his brother’s outburst took away all good feeling about giving his money away.

Still, Sam was still not comfortable with that money sleeping at the bank. Dean ended up telling him he was far too up tight. And if he wanted a good idea to spend this money and get the broomstick out of his ass, he could bring him to one or two nice strip clubs where his money would be well appreciated. It would make Sam wonder because he was far too stressed recently.

Their argument stopped there, when Sam served Dean his best bitchface and Dean returned his best sturgeon face. They both broke into laughter, happy to have found each other again, after they had been mostly apart the last years. Sam had the feeling his best friend came back. He couldn’t stop feeling glad for their father to have passed away, because it meant Dean and him were close again. Since he took off to College, Sam had missed Dean dearly. Because of that, he couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry for the lost of his dad.

But even if he repeated again and again that his father’s death didn’t affect him, Sam knew deep down it was not true. Because if it wasn’t, why was Sam not able to take this money and spend it on whatever? Or save it? And why was he putting on extra hours since he buried his father, if it was not to avoid finding himself alone with his thoughts, at home, in the evenings?

So yes, Sam was currently completely on schedule with all his files. It was to the point that he was now helping his boss to archive all files that had taken grasp of the littlest free space in his office over the years. And it was a work long due apparently. Michael was a genius in the Courtroom. But Sam never saw someone as disorganized as his boss. And he had two assistants to help him.

“Where do you want me to put the Bender file?” Sam asked, reading the name on it.  
“Outch! I don’t know. This one should have been archived 5 years ago now.”  
“Should I put it in the pile of the files Zachariah shall never find out they were still in your office?”  
“On the very top of it. I kinda feel like I should bribe you into never speaking about this pile to anyone. Especially not to Zachariah.”

Sam had a fit of laughter when he put the file on top of the pile that grew the most this evening. Sam and Michael had reached the bottom shelf of his boss cabinet.

“What about the Milton file? Same pile? It looks rather old, I don’t even think we use that color code anymore.” Sam asked.

Usually, when Sam stayed late with Michael to try to put order in his boss files, the ambiance was rather relaxed. It was the only times, Sam saw his boss without a tie, and they ordered take out to eat more than once. 

That’s why, Sam got surprised when Michael jumped on his feet and snatched the file out of his hands. Of course, it dropped to the floor and spilled all its content all over the room floor. Michael looked confused, and a little bit panicked, Sam would say if he didn’t know the unbendable character of his boss.

Sam and Michael were left to contemplate the mess on the floor.

“That’s embarrassing.” Michael commented, looking at the papers on the floor where Sam could read their contents. 

Sam tried to not look too much. But his eyes were trained and he couldn’t help but to see and analyze in a wink of an eye what this file was about.

Sam acted as if he didn’t see it was obviously a personal case.

“It had been a part of my life, but it’s over now,” Michael explained as they gathered the sheets of paper from the floor.  
“You don’t have to apologize in front of me.” Sam grew confused to see his usually so cold and collected boss lose his cool over something that… Human, Sam would say.  
“You know what it is. I see you stay far too much at the office too. Especially lately.”

Sam didn’t tell his coworkers about what happened in his personal life a few weeks earlier. It was not the kind of work environment where people spoke about their private life. And Sam felt more like it could have been an excuse for his shark like colleagues to take the interesting files away from him. So he had told no one about his father’s death. He contented himself to shrug Michael’s remark away.

“At the time, it looked easier. But it got complicated. It may look more time consuming to go into a bar and flirt with someone. But at the end of the day, it’s more gratifying. Trust me. I don’t do this anymore now.”  
“Even if you did, it’s not my place to judge. That is a personal business, and you do whatever you want.”  
“It was not like that.”  
“As my brother says, whatever works.” 

Sam tried to lighten the mood again, as Michael put back the sheets of paper in the file. He made it disappear, using the paper shredder.

“It’s over now. I should have destroyed this file a long time ago,” Michael said more to himself than to Sam.

After that, Michael decided to call it a night. And Sam had to go back home sooner than what he would have liked. For a moment, he thought about going to a bar and finding someone to warm his bed. It had been a long time since the last time he had someone to share his bed with. But just the idea of all the efforts he would have to make to find someone felt exhausting. Sam was not ready to commit to a relationship at this moment of his life. The sheer idea of it made him laugh in a humorless way. With everything that happened to him lately, and his work, and the promotion he seeked… He had no time for a relationship. Too much was happening at once

A little bit of company would not be a bad idea though, Sam thought to himself as he settled in front of his laptop, at home, with his pants opened. Take out food still covering the table. Sam abandoned it there, too lazy to clean that night. 

The last times he jerked off to porn were frustrating to say the least. It brought him relief for a moment but it didn’t take away the growing frustration he felt. Maybe Dean was not that wrong when he told him he should go to a strip club.

His brain went further as he opened a new tab, jumping from a video to another. The pattern was always the same. Sam would start to look at keywords he liked on the search bar of two or three video porn sites. Then, he liked to jump from video to video. To follow links until he would end up masturbating to something rather weird. More than once, he preferred not to think too much about what got him off, once his high was down. After all, it was just masturbation, not full on introspection. 

As Sam opened a new tab again, not finishing to watch the previous video, his mind was ranting about the lack of interaction. He couldn’t find what would do for that night. His mind was relentless and the night was too warm. To look at someone strip for real would be nice but Sam was too lazy to go out. Plus, he was beyond that by now. It had been weeks that he was beyond that. 

What he needed were hands on him. Skilled hands that knew what to do and how to handle him. Sam neglected what was happening in the video in front of him in favor of that new idea. It tickled his imagination more. The name he read on his boss personal file popped into his mind. Something easy, not complicated Michael had said. He could understand why. The option of someone he would not have to fake his interest for was interesting. Someone who would know what to do. Someone who would be up for unusual stuff without Sam having to build up trust for months and months before he would dare to bring the idea up. Someone who would not look at him weirdly if he wanted to wander the kinky road. 

Sam opened a new tab again, not bothering to stop the previous video. He had put it on mute, so it was not annoying and distracting him during his new search. He never stood the sounds porn actress made. It sounded stupid and fake. He preferred how porn actors sounded. They didn’t seem to bother pushing the voice level that bad. But, they often swore far too much for Sam’s liking.

He put the name he remembered reading on the file Michael destroyed on his browser. Luckily for him, it was an easy one to remember. His boss was right. Sam had nor the time nor the energy lately for flirting and that kind of crap. What he wanted was action. And who would be more appropriate for that than someone whose job it was to deliver it? Sam’s hand in his pants, found a slower but still steady rhythm. He wandered a few sites before finding the one he searched for. 

He didn’t know where to begin, he had never done that. What Michael used was as good as anything to begin. That way Sam saved time. Because he knew it was not a front, or a scam. There was actually a real person behind. His intention was not necessarily to contact the exact person who did his boss. This idea was rather gross to him. But the site he found was better than what Sam expected. 

Sam found the prices and whistled. He knew his boss was the kind of man to only trust expensive services. He never thought it could extend to every aspect of his life, including paid sex. 

Sam had a little mocking laughter at the idea of what a guy would have to do in order for him to pay that amount of money for it. But then, his brain supplied the fact that he had that kind of money to loose. Sam’s hand sped up in his pants. After all, nothing kept him from paying for it. Dean would approve. Hell, it would piss his old man to no end that Sam would pay money for something he could get for free with a charming smile and a drink or two in a shabby bar. 

Sam found a contact form and filled it for the hell of it. His imagination went to what the person it was destined to was doing right now. Were they working? Sam stretched his back and readjusted his position on his chair. He made his pants slide lower so he had more room to stroke himself. Would he top or bottom? Sam smiled, thinking that the answer was entirely up to him. Fucking hell, for that price, they would do whatever Sam wanted. 

His hand movements on his dick was making it hard to count the amount of money, Sam was ready to put in it. The site mentioned that the prices would depend of the request. There was no mention of forbidden territories. Just the right price to put in front of the right demand. Some kinky ideas were already flowing Sam’s mind. How much would this or that cost? 

Sam wrote his phone number in the form and hit the send button. He had finally found the perfect way to spend that money he didn’t want. He was going to give it all to high profile hookers who would make him climb up the curtains and come so hard he would turn blind.

Sam came all over his hand.

As he calmed down, he started to feel the back of his chair dig wrong in his shoulders. He got rid of his pants completely. It was too warm that night to wear some. And his were sticky. Sam sighed, looking at the mess he made and the take out packagings still littering his table. He closed the seven tabs he had opened, pulling a face to the unclassy ads that had taken over after the videos ended. 

He felt bored and not totally satisfied. Exactly like the last times he jerked off. Sam got up and cleaned a little, intending to tidy before going to bed. He was spent but not satisfied.

Then, his phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer meet for the first time. And Sam gets the impression that he already saw that face somewhere.

To say Sam was nervous was an understatement. It didn’t even begin to describe it. After he reached his climax, the night before, he thought he was over this little fantasy of him contacting a sex worker. Probably it would not work and nobody would actually answer him. After all, the file his boss tried to hide from him was years old. Nothing could tell Sam the internet site was still up and working. But when his phone rang, Sam knew who was calling. He had no doubt who it could be this late. 

At the other end of the line, the guy who called him admitted he was rather surprised. It had been a long time since somebody contacted him through this internet site. They chatted for a few minutes. The guy was friendly. He had a nice low voice. And when he proposed to Sam to meet the next day, Sam agreed. He may have jerked off already, the fantasy seemed to still live.

Of course, the next day, Sam spent his time wondering what the fuck he was doing. But then he had the idea to text Dean about it. His big brother called him immediately with a surprising opinion.

“Did I read that right or are you drunk, Sammy?”  
“I know, it’s so stupid. I made a mistake when I filled out that form.” Sam lowered his voice despite the fact that he was alone in his office.  
“Are you kidding me? And I thought you finally came to reason. Of course not, you’re not making a mistake. That’s an awesome idea.”  
“But...”  
“Go get laid!” His brother ordered him.  
“Shhhh!” Sam begged him over the phone.  
“Did you choose a dude or a girl, tell me?” Dean went on not bothering to lower his excitement at all.  
“It’s a guy.”  
“Atta boy. Just, Sammy. You call me to tell me you’re alright okay?”  
“I’m an adult, I can handle myself. Don’t make fun of me.”  
“I’m not making fun of you. It’s common sense. You’re meeting someone to fuck. I just want to make sure you’re safe.”  
“I know how to use a condom.”  
“I sure hope so!” Dean sounded scandalized. “I’m not talking about that. I just want to make sure you end up well fucked and not missing a kidney.”

That sounded fair. 

Sam appreciated his brother to not judge him for going to a hooker. Seeing how Dean was excited about it, Sam would not have been surprised if Dean told him he did it too. Though, Dean would be more the type to go to sex clubs, but Sam didn’t want to think about that.

Dean made him promise to call when he would meet the guy. And to text him before and after if he decided to follow him that evening too. Sam agreed. And after that, a weight was lifted from his shoulder. He was able to focus on his work for the rest of the day.

But the apprehension made a come back when Sam sat alone at the bar of a nice hotel in the business district. As often when he was nervous, Sam was too early. A fancy drink in hands, he scanned the other clients wondering what his meeting (he couldn’t call it a date) would look like. There was no picture of him on internet.

A tall blond man entered the hotel bar and quickly inspected the room with striking blue eyes. Sam’s heart quickened with slight panic when they locked eyes and the guy smirked and proceeded to walk to him. 

Sam knew him. He didn’t know from where but he knew that face. Was it possible that he was a client of the firm? 

The man arrived in front of him and held his hand out for him to shake. He made Sam’s name roll in a delicious honey voice when he greeted him. He sat next to him and presented himself as Lucifer. He looked smug and comfortable as if he owned the entire building. He gestured to the barman and ordered a cocktail too. Then his insanely blue gaze went back on him, a smirk to his lips, and Sam realized he was staring.

“I’m making a hard guess and say it’s the first time you’re doing this.”  
“You’re my boss brother!” Sam declared with horror.  
“What?” Lucifer asked taken aback.

What mess did Sam put himself into? Now, he remembered it as clear as the day. It was at the law firm that Sam had previously see that man. He came a few times to see Michael.

“Oh my God. Of course, it had to turn weird. From the moment you entered I knew I had seen you somewhere before and it struck me all of a sudden. You’re my boss’s brother.”  
“I can assure you that it’s surely not true, unless you’re working for a bakery in Italy.”

Sam looked at Lucifer puzzled.

“Don’t worry, I have a common face. People often think they know me from somewhere, but they don’t.”

It couldn’t be farther from the truth. Lucifer had everything but an average face. He had something that caught the eye, a little something Sam couldn’t quite place. A second guess only resulted in making clear that Lucifer was beautiful. He didn’t have a traditional pretty face. But he radiated something Sam could only described as strikingly beautiful. Without being able to pinpoint what it was. And finally he had blue eyes to be damned for. The kind of hypnotic blue one could only meet once in a lifetime.

“No, I really remember you coming to the office. It had been a long time since but it was you,” Sam insisted.  
“For which office do you work?” Lucifer asked curious.  
“Michael Shurley’s Law firm.”

Lucifer’s face immediately dropped to a disturbing blank expression. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Lucifer’s expression was unreadable but his voice was cold and completely different from when he introduced himself.

“I told you, I recognized you. Into what mess did I step this time? I’m positively mortified. I thought… I thought he meant he had an affair with a hooker when I saw the file. Not that he defended his brother in a case for being one.”  
“Wait wait wait. What? What file?” Lucifer sounded even more confused now.  
“Last evening, I was helping your brother to archive old files and that’s how I saw your name and the sort of… Services you’re offering. Then later, I got lonely in that way and decided to contact you. But I didn’t know Michael was your brother. I didn’t know you were related. I thought you and him were… Involved.”

Gradually, as Sam tried to explain how he got into contacting him, Lucifer started to laugh.

“That’s so embarrassing. Please don’t tell Mr. Shurley. I mean Michael.”  
“Hold on a minute, Sammy.”  
“Sam. I prefer Sam.”  
“Yeah Sam, if you want.” Lucifer waved as if it was not important. “Michael is not my brother.”  
“He isn’t?” Sam asked, lost.  
“No.” Lucifer shook his head in emphasis.  
“But then… I’m positive, I saw you at the firm though.”  
“Yeah. Comfy chairs you have there. Sturdy desks,” Lucifer appreciated.

It was Sam’s turn to drop a blank face and imitate the fishes, his mouth falling open. Did Lucifer just implied he and Michael… At the office… During work hours…Sam’s face must have been something to see, because Lucifer broke into laughter. He called for the barman to order two rounds of tequila shots.

“There. I think we both need it.” He gave Sam his and set the example by downing one in a quick movement. Sam mimicked him. He was sucking on a lime slice when Lucifer spoke again.

“So Michael presented me as his brother? That son of a bitch. How is he?”  
“Good, I suppose.”  
“And you’re working for him?”  
“Yes, I’m a lawyer.”

Lucifer judged him for a second before he leaned closer to him. Sam jumped when Lucifer grabbed him between the legs and squeezed hard. He didn’t dare to breathe anymore.

“When you say you’re working as a lawyer for Michael. Do you mean you’re working for his law firm or are you working specifically on my very special case?” Lucifer interrogated him.  
“I’m an employee of the firm. Michael hired me fives years ago as a junior advocate. I was only helping with the archives. I swear. Michael said it was an old case. A closed one. He destroyed the file in front of me, yesterday evening.”

Lucifer literally had him by the balls, he could have make him sing the National Anthem if it pleased him. Sam was not going to play lying games with him. Lucifer studied his eyes to see if there was any lie in them, for a second more, before he seemed to believe him and let go of Sam. Though, his hand rested on his crotch. Lucifer didn’t try to hide when he checked out Sam. He smirked, apparently he was liking what he was seeing.

“I think we started on the wrong foot, Sammy.”  
“Sam.”  
“Sammy.” Lucifer repeated, with a charming smile.

Sam decided to let him have it this time. He didn't like for other people but Dean to call him that. He would remind him another time… Eventually. Lucifer's way of smiling was making it not that important at the moment. 

“You told me you were lonely and you could use a friendly hand. So I’m asking you. Are you still on board, or do you want me to fuck off?”

Lucifer’s clever fingers were stroking Sam’s growing bulge. Sam thought it was giving his answer away.

“Maybe we could forget the Michael part and start again?”  
“Yes, it sounds like a good plan. I don’t want you to have a bad idea of me. How can I make myself forgiven?” Lucifer practically purred into Sam’s ear, bumping their shoulders together. His hand still stroked him in the middle of the hotel bar, where everybody could see them, barely hidden by their frame.  
“I don’t know. You’re the professional. You tell me what you can do.”

Lucifer smirked again to the remark. Sam tried to find his composure back.

“Oh no, you tell me.” Lucifer gave him a wolfish grin. “Let me tell you how it works. I can do whatever you want. I can be whoever you want me to be, for an hour or for the night. You call the shots. And then, you let me take care of the rest. ”  
“Everything I want?” Sam dared to ask for confirmation.

Lucifer wetted the corner of his lips and taunted him with a gaze. 

“You name it. But know that my prices are not cheap. Do you have something in your mind?”  
“How much for a blowjob?”

Lucifer snorted a laughter.

“You’re facing a high profile prostitute and you’re asking for a simple blowjob? Darling, my prices are among the highest in this city. I’m the best fuck you’ll ever have in your entire life and you’re asking me to do the job of a cheap train station whore?”

Sam twitched in his pants. With his hand still over him, there was no way Lucifer had missed it.

“I’m paying, I’m choosing. You just say the price. Wasn’t it the deal?” Sam argued.

Lucifer was the one to break the staring contest. Smiling to himself, he took the time to finish to drink his cocktail, before he announced a prize no cheap whore would even dream of. Luckily for him, Sam had no money problem recently.

Sam paid for their drinks and they headed for the exit. Lucifer was about to call a taxi when Sam dragged him around the fancy hotel facade. 

“Cheap whores work in back alleys,” Sam said.

Lucifer looked amused and followed him in a darker street behind the hotel. Sam put his back against a wall next to what must have been a back door for delivery. Lucifer got on his knees. And Sam got the best blowjob of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes an entire week before Sam has a little time for himself. To reward himself of a good week of work, he decides to call Lucifer again.

It was supposed to be a one time thing. Or at least a one deal with this particular prostitute. But Sam had troubles to recover after that very special blowjob. 

Sure, it felt very good to have sex with someone else than his right hand. But it was not just that. Lucifer had been beyond skilled. He turned the blowjob into the most awesome sex adventure Sam ever had. Just a simple little blowjob. 

Sam knew he had been sexually frustrated. But it was not enough to explain how easily Lucifer had played with his body until Sam thought he was losing his mind. And he used only a hand and his mouth on Sam’s cock in less than fifteen minutes in a back alley. What Lucifer could do with more time and more room to work.

Just thinking about it was making Sam hard.

After Sam came hard, it took him a moment to think straight again and register that Lucifer was helping him stand. He was pinning him with a hand, Sam’s back still against the dirty wall, for him to not fall on the pavement. And Lucifer was smirking, patiently waiting for Sam to be able to stand on his own. He reminded Sam he had is phone number and he could call him whenever he felt like doing that again.

“That, or anything else,” Lucifer fucking winked at him.

It was obvious that Lucifer was certain Sam would call him again. Sam didn’t even want to pretend he would not call again. But it was not his intention to make Lucifer wait an entire week.

He felt like his body was high on endorphin for a whole week after that first encounter. Kevin, the trainee who helped him at the law firm, even asked if something was up with him.

“I don’t know. You seem in a way better mood than last week. As if you were glowing. You met someone maybe?”

Sam snorted at the remark. But he couldn’t deny it. He kept the mystery up. Saying he would not kiss and tell, he hurried Kevin back to work with a playful order. He couldn’t do any different anyway. He couldn’t say he had met a prostitute that made him see God and all his Saints in a back alley.

But to Dean, he told everything. Well, not exactly in every detail. He skipped the part where Lucifer grabbed him and then stroked him in the middle of a bar full of people, for example. His brother didn’t need to know they could have been caught by the other clients. Or asked to go away by the staff. But he told Dean about his little role play idea. Dean was pleasantly surprised to learn that his brother was a kinky mother fucker, as he called Sam with an appreciative glance. When Sam had left, he was rather young. He was not comfortable enough to brag about his sexual experiences to Dean. Or to anybody else, as far as he was concerned. But he was older now, if not wiser. And it had been so spectacular with Lucifer that he needed to tell it to someone or he felt like he was going to explode.

“So when are you going to meet him again?” Dean asked without finesse.  
“I don’t know if I should. I mean, he is a hooker. It was nice and stuff but don’t you think it would kind of make it less intense, if I called him again? I don’t want it to turn into something sordid.”  
“Come on Sammy. The dude put you upside down with a last minute idea and a little blowjob. Aren’t you curious about what he could do with a more constructed fantasy?” 

Dean raised his eyebrows suggestively. Sam had to throw him the last piece of pizza to make him shut up.

Of course, Sam had wondered about it. He even caught himself daydreaming about what little scenario he could ask for. 

But then, life caught up with him. Or rather work did. Soon enough, Sam was drowning under the files when a new big client contacted the firm. It was a big fish. Michael took his case. But Michael’s schedule was already booked for several months. It proved to be humanly impossible to squeeze another client in, no matter how hard Zachariah tried. It was hard to believe, but even Michael had to sleep at one point of the week. So a part of his clients had to be redistributed between the other lawyers of the firm until further notice. And it seemed to Sam that he didn’t see the light of day for the rest of the week. 

To think he had asked for extra hours to the point of helping to the classement of archives a week ago, looked laughable so much he was crawling under work. All Sam was doing was work, eat, fall asleep like a brick in his bed in the evening and then repeat the same the next day. 

When Friday finally showed its nose at the end of the long tunnel that his week had been, Sam told himself it was time to reward himself. He had brought files to work on at home for the weekend, but he could take care of it on Saturday. For a moment, he thought about opening a porn site on his laptop. But his mind immediately went to Lucifer instead. 

He decided to try a call. He was sure Lucifer would not answer right away. After all, it was Friday evening. Lucifer was surely busy at this hour. That’s why he was surprised when Lucifer answered on his first try, after a few rings.

“Oh hi!”  
“Hey, Sammy”  
“It’s Sam”. He corrected him without a lot of hope. Lucifer didn’t acknowledge it.  
“I was starting to worry and wonder what I did wrong. I was expecting news from you sooner.”

Sam could hear faint music behind Lucifer’s voice. He supposed he was at a party or a trendy bar somewhere in town.

“I had a crazy week.”  
“You work too much. Need any help to relax?”

Sam smiled at that.

“My point exactly. I think I earned a nice reward.”  
“You have something special in mind?” Lucifer’s voice sounded interested.  
“Maybe. When are you free to see me?”  
“Depends… If you want me in a back alley again, I can be there in a quarter,” Lucifer teased.  
“And if I want you for a little longer this time?”  
“Aaaah. That sounds promising. What about two in the morning? Or tomorrow, at eleven?”

If Sam was being honest, waiting until two in the morning felt hard for him to not fall asleep after the week he had.

“Eleven tomorrow it is then.”  
“My house? Your house? Somewhere else?” Lucifer asked.

Sam hesitated. He had the start of an idea. Or rather a lot of them. But he hadn’t thought it through yet. At the other end of the line, someone knocked to a door just next to Lucifer.

“Sam, I have to go. Why don’t you text me more details about tomorrow? You could tell me about what you have in mind, so I can get ready for you. I’ll announce the price. Sounds good?”

Actually, it sounded perfect. It gave Sam more time to choose the scenario he wanted to play with Lucifer. A whole week of daydreaming was not enough for him to choose but Sam was better under pressure. Sam ended with half the mind to get off on the expectation of what he would ask to Lucifer before drifting to sleep.

When Sam woke up the next morning he felt ashamed. His phone was next to him on the bed, on the pillow. And it was showing missed texts from Lucifer. Sam had planned to have a little fun with himself, and text sexy and kinky ideas to Lucifer. He had settled on his bed comfortably in that order. A little bit too comfortably after the hell of a week he had, apparently. And he fell asleep. Sam felt dumb.

His phone showed three texts from Lucifer. The first one read “I’m all ears, what do you want me to do for you?” It was sent half an hour after they chatted on the phone. The next one was from three in the morning and read “That’s not fair to promise sweet things to a guy and then don’t answer his invitation to sex text him. You had me all bothered.” And finally, less than fifteen minutes later, a third one read “I swear if, you don’t answer this one, I’m showing tomorrow dressed as an airline pilot to our little play date! When in doubt, go for the classic, they say.”

Reading that last one, Sam had a fit of laughter. Immediately followed by a twitch of his waking dick that told him he was not against the idea. Sam pondered the idea for a moment but decided that playing it low was the most efficient technique to not have to explain why he didn’t answer. He wanted to silence the fact that he fell asleep. After a few tries, he sent back a text of his own: “your place.”

At eleven sharp, Sam rang to the door at the address Lucifer texted him, less than five minutes after Sam’s sent his text. Lucifer opened the door dressed in a pair of jeans and a soft white shirt. He had aviator shades and an airline pilot cap on. Sam knew it was meant to tease him, but the way Lucifer lowered his shades and winked at him had no right to be that sexy. He mentally swore at his dick for betraying him for so little. 

Lucifer made room for Sam to enter his flat, Sam happily did. The address Lucifer gave him was in the business district. It was not that far from where Sam worked actually. Just a couple blocks farther. It was a very fancy part of the city. To have an address there was impressive. The building mixed trendy company offices, and fancy appartements. Lucifer’s was rather small but Sam still preferred not to think too much about how much it was worth. Surely enough to feel dizzy. It was a two story duplex, that essentially resumed to one big room. The entrance gave on an opened kitchen on the right. The main room was the center of the flat, with a huge bed, covered in white sheets. There were some closed doors, surely hiding a bathroom somewhere. A luxurious metal railing ran along a design staircase to the level up. Sam could see glimpses of interesting items up there. He hoped they would be put in good use soon. But what caught the attention the most, in Lucifer’s flat, was the marvelous view of the city. A whole wall was made of glass. It gave on the urban skyline where buildings and streets mixed, with buzzing life far under them.

Lucifer let Sam take in the flat and enjoy the view for a moment. He offered him a drink. Sam realized his throat was as dry as the desert and politely accepted a big glass of water. He sipped nervously on it, until Lucifer came closer and invaded his space. His voice turned low and caressing saying sweet nothings. It was making Sam more focused on every words as if each one of them was a code to decipher.

Sam was not expecting to be swept off his feet. It never happened to him before that one of his lovers was strong enough to do that. But Lucifer managed to lift him as if he was weighting nothing. Then, Lucifer hooked Sam’s long legs around his waist and carried him to his huge bed where he threw him, before he took off his shirt.

Sam swallowed hard, enjoying the view. Lucifer crawled over to him and attacked his collar bones with his clever mouth

“Come on, darling. You’re not putting up much of a fight here.” He taunted him as Sam was presenting his neck for more.

The provocation woke Sam’s fighting sense. They started to struggle to know who would be the strongest, and would pin the other to the mattress.

“Do you really think you have a chance?” Sam asked, giving all in his height superiority over Lucifer.  
“I’m way stronger than I look.” Lucifer wasn’t impressed.  
“Prove it.” 

If Sam was the tallest, Lucifer demonstrated rather easily that he was the strongest of them.

Later, they were sweaty, the pillows and sheets had been thrown out of the bed, and they were facing the wrong way. Sam was still overwhelmed with the exhilaration of his orgasm. Basking in the excitement of how, for once, he didn’t have to be patient and careful with his partner. 

When he fucked Lucifer, Sam felt like he could go as hard and fast as he wanted. It was not often that his partner was encouraging him to go harder like Lucifer. It was maddening. Until Lucifer turned the tables and get back at Sam as mercilessly as Sam had done. Sam’s orgasm took over him without him being able to have control over it. It was as if it had erased everything that ever existed and let Sam float on a cloud of carnal satisfaction. 

Sam knew it was just the beginning of something new. He was going to call Lucifer again and again and again until his father’s heritage was no more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer meet at a restaurant, by chance. Lucifer asks Sam to join his friends and him for the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I added a chapter more. We're now looking at a 14 chapters fanfic.

Sam was on his way to his flat when he decided to make a stop in that italian restaurant Dean recommended to him. Sam never ate there before but, according to his brother, they had the best lasagnas in the whole town. And Sam was sure it was true despite the fact that Dean had live in Detroit for far less time than him. You could trust Dean about food and where to eat the best for the cheapest.

He entered the restaurant and ordered at the front desk to take out to his home. He wanted to work from home that evening. He brought the file he was working on with him when the cleaning crew arrived. Sam didn’t like when they surprised him. It meant it was awfully late and he had stayed at the office more than he had intended to once again. But those clients had a meeting scheduled with Michael the next day, so he had to finish that tonight. Sam always disliked to not be ready on time. Who could say what urgent file would take the priority tomorrow morning? Sam would never be caught not perfectly ready on a case, if it meant working just a few extra hours in the evening... It was not as if he had someone at home waiting for him. He had nothing planned anyway.

Even if he was working far too much lately, Sam was doing what he liked. He was having a blast lately at work. He could practically smell his promotion as a partner. Michael would surely announce it once his big cases would not take him as much time as they did now.

After that, it would be easier. Because first, Michael would get his own files back. And then, he had already promised to hire two new lawyers. Sam wanted to propose to give Kevin one of those jobs when he would pass the bar exam.

Sam was thinking about it and planning when he could suggest it to Michael when he heard his name called. He turned to see Lucifer smiling at him.

“Hello Sam. It’s nice to see you. You’re here with someone?”  
“Hey Lucifer. No, I’m just buying some take out on my way home. I was told they have the best lasagnas in town.”  
“That’s very true.” Lucifer agreed. “I’m here with some friends, you want to join us?” Lucifer proposed, turning to point at a table where two beautiful women were talking together. One had brown hair and the other had cascading red hair.  
“Oh, I don’t want to impose myself,” Sam politely answered.  
“Don’t be silly. I would not ask you if I didn’t want you to join us for real.”  
“You’re sure?” Sam asked a little intimidated when the two women looked their way and smiled at him with bright smiles. 

They were both stunning. If he was here, Dean’s jaw would drop like one of those cartoon wolves.

“Unless it’s making you uncomfortable, of course.”

Sam really didn’t like the hint of unhappiness he heard in Lucifer’s voice.

“Of course not. If you’re sure it’s okay with your friends, I would be happy to join you. It’ll force me to take a real break before going back home and putting on some more hours of work.”  
“You’re working too much.”

Lucifer grabbed the attention of a waiter and told him Sam was joining them at their table. Soon after the waiter brought Sam a plate and cutleries. And Lucifer made the introductions with his two friends.

“Ladies, let me introduce you to Sam.”  
“Hey, I’m Abaddon.” The red haired woman presented herself giving her hand for Sam to shake.  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“My name is Eve. I’m happy to put a face on the man. Lucifer told us about you.”  
“Lucifer told you about me?” Sam got a little confused. “I hope it was in good terms.”  
“Hem, yes, that happened. See, those nice ladies are my friends but you could call them my colleagues too, I suppose.” Lucifer said.

Sam looked at the two women sited next to him at the table with a renewed vision.

“Colleagues. That’s a good one. If we’re going corporate, you would be my junior associate or something like that. I’m the one who found and trained that gem.” Eve precised to Sam.  
“As if it took you that much of a hard and unpleasant work.” Lucifer waved.  
“And then he recruited the beauty here. She models sometimes, you know?” Eve gestured to her friend, proudly.  
“Hush.” Abaddon said, as their plates were served. “You’re making it sound like a creepy prostitution ring where you would be the madam.”  
“You can still try and ask, but no way I’m giving you a cut of my incomes.” Lucifer casually said.  
“Shame. I need to think about my retirement. I should have thought about it when I made you start instead of paying you. Ingrat.”  
“When you made him start?” Sam asked with curiosity.  
“Yeah, I was the one who tempted Lucifer and turned him from innocent to damned.” Eve joked.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and threw her his spoon. She caught it mid flight. 

“Don’t pay attention to the easy word pun.” He told Sam in an exasperated tone.  
“We’re obviously above that.” Abaddon laughed. “But isn’t Sam a short for Samael?”  
“Nah, only us illuminaties can have a demon name.” Eve made up the rule.  
“I can take care of your initiation if you want Sam,” Abaddon proposed.  
“Hey, that’s rude. I don’t go to your clients behind your back to recruit them, rookie!”  
“No, you only steal girls from other men.”  
“You are worth so much more than what that stupid pimp would have made from you.”  
“That’s how Lucifer found me. He rescued me from a greedy porn producer who never actually made decent porn, by the way. Last time I checked his company was drowned in debts.” Abaddon told Sam.  
“Yeah, I’m a noble hero,” Lucifer said with irony.  
“Seriously? You make him a knight in shiny armor when you recall how you met each other? How does it make me look in comparaison?” Eve argued.  
“Like a creep who preys on college students?”  
“Lucifer!”  
“An early talent finder.” Abaddon proposed with more demagogy.  
“I prefer your way to say it.” Eve clicked her glass with Abaddon’s.  
“I’m not entirely sure.” Sam looked at them not knowing how to react.  
“I was legal! Come on!” Lucifer exclaimed.  
“But you didn’t look like it.” Abaddon made it worse.  
“In all honesty, that was the key.” Eve added.  
“I think Sam is going to need the full context now. Because the more you talk about it, the worse it sounds.” Lucifer took a sip from his glass of wine.  
“Once upon a time...” Eve started.  
“For fuck’s sake!”  
“You prefer if I start with a long time ago?” She asked Lucifer who preferred to let it go and eat the food on his plate.  
“Have it your way, you’re the one who will sound old.”  
“So I was saying, it happened a day or two ago.” 

Eve went on, making Sam laugh at the change of words. 

“I was with a client at a bar. He was a middle aged man and he wanted a threesome. Of course he didn’t tell me beforehand and I was left to manage on my own to find a third who would agree to play along. There was a group of guys having fun and talking loud. I told myself I was going to try my luck with blondie here. Good looking, laid back attitude, charming with everything that moved around. Girls as well as boys. The perfect candidate.”  
“That’s when I saw this beautiful creature coming towards me. She asked me if she could talk to me in private. I think all my buddies died a little of jealousy when she took me to the side to chat.”  
“What did you tell him?” Sam asked.  
“I was rather straightforward. I told him I had a proposition for him. I told him I was a professional and my client wanted a three way, so if he was up for it, I would give him a hundred.”  
“And you said yes?” Sam couldn’t believe it. He was amazed by their daring.  
“You haven’t see her that night. I would have done it for free.” Lucifer replied.  
“You were rather horny.” Eve waved. She looked touched by the compliment though.  
“I swear, I would have agree for that guy to do anything he wanted to me as long as it meant I could do the same to her. Every men in the bar wanted her that night.”  
“How could I have know it was the beginning of a lifetime friendship, back then?” 

Eve had a crystal laugh.

“Lucifer quickly revealed himself to be a natural. I told him beforehand that my client liked a little fantasy. So if he could walk the line of just barely legal, it would be great. I was not expecting him to go on full virgin kink with my client, turning shy once we were in the hotel room and all. And when I whispered to him to call the guy ‘daddy’, he didn’t hesitate for one bit. He got it out as if it had slipped out of his mouth without him wanting to. He faked to regret it immediately after. I never saw that pervert come this hard, during the eight months he was my client, before that night.”  
“I always liked a little bit of role play. It puts more spices in bed.” Lucifer winked at Sam.

Sam scoffed. Yes, he had caught that alright from the times they saw each others. Sam liked it in bed a lot too.

“I called him again once or twice for threesomes. It quickly put more money in his pocket than his student job ever could. And that’s it. Lucifer got the bite. So I introduced him to the job in high standards so he could do it safely. Get him going at first, but he quickly flew on his own wings.”  
“I could have been a great architect.”  
“But you’re a better escort.” Eve declared without any doubt.

Eve and Lucifer clicked their glasses together in agreement. They went on talking about their job for a moment. There was no time where Sam had felt one of them was ashamed or even unhappy with their position. Sam found their sense of pride in the work they were doing funny and uncanny. Listening to the three of them, it was clear they were not helpless persons who sold their bodies for money because of sordid stories. They were more like business men and it was rather unexpected. Not the usual vision of prostitution people had. But again, they were no street whores. They worked only in high society, with rich clients who wanted a certain profile. Sam realized they were more fulfilled with what they were doing than most of his own colleagues were at the firm for being lawyers. 

Even after the conversation slipped into other territories, Sam spent an excellent evening with them. He got back home later than what he had planned, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad for it. It had been a long time since he met new people with whom he had so much fun. Since he had so much work and liked his job at the firm so much, he had kind of put a hold on his social life. This improvised evening at the restaurant was really a good timing after all.

He also enjoyed to see Lucifer in another environment than the one he usually met him. Lucifer was funny and friendly. His personality was always charming and seductive, but not as teasing as when Sam called him for sex. For once, they spoke about completely different subjects and it was nice to see, that outside the client and prostitute dynamic they had, Lucifer was totally the kind of person Sam would have want to intellectually connect to. And to befriend. 

Or maybe not exactly, Sam thought later when he was getting ready to go to bed, after he had finished to work. Not to befriend. Lucifer was the kind of person Sam would have liked to date. He didn’t know what to do with this idea. And it was far too late to think about it seriously. Maybe, it was a little bit too confusing and complicated too. Sam pushed that reflection away and went to bed for a too short night of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer pays a visit to Sam at his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta read yet.  
> My beta-reader, the awesome [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown), didn't have time to take a look and help me write proper English on this chapter yet. But I'm too excited to share a new chapter every Sunday to delay it.  
> So please, remember that English is not main language. I shall come back to it and make edits on typos and other errors soon.

Sam lift his eyes from the file he was working on when he heard his door closing. Usually, Kevin never closed the door when Sam was not with a client. But when his eyes fell on Lucifer instead of Kevin, Sam jumped in surprise. By the way Lucifer was smiling, it was apparently the reaction he had hoped for.

“What are you doing here?” Sam whispered, as if he was scared to be caught.  
“I was on the neighborhood. I decided to come and say hello.” Lucifer answered the most casually in the world.

Sam watched him lock the door. He let him do, suddenly very interested on what Lucifer wanted to do. He wasn’t believing his own daring when he let Lucifer walk around his desk and roll his chair away from it so he could sit on Sam’s lap, watching him. Anybody could try to enter his office and find them here in compromising position. The locked door would only made it more suspicious.

“Are you sure, nobody saw you?” He asked, nervous but aroused at the same time.  
“The little jumpy guy at the desk in front of yours, in the open space, saw me. I told him Michael sent me, but it wouldn’t take long. He looked slightly scared.”  
“I think I’m going to have to explain again to Kevin how to filter people better.” Sam chuckled.  
“That’s about right, everybody can get to your office, Sammy.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed with not as much exasperation as he should have felt. He decided he lost the battle for his name already. And visibly, Lucifer knew it. Lucifer started to roll is hips, rubbing his buttrocks on Sam’s crotch, with a far too smug smirk.

“So, you were just passing through and thought you could get here and do whatever you want?”  
“Just giving you a little teaser for next time. I’m all about customer service.”

Sam chuckled again. He knew it was Michael’s hour to take a break to eat lunch. Something told him Lucifer was aware of it too and he would be on his way before Michael’s break was over. It meant they had just a few moments. Sam decided to enjoy himself. His door was locked after all. And he didn’t even took the time to stop for a coffee since he arrived a hour earlier than his work hours this morning. Lately, he was the first to arrive in the morning and the last to go in the evening. Sometimes even after the cleaning crew had finished their work. With all the work Michael had made rain on his shoulders, it was as if he was the only lawyer at the firm capable of taking care of Michael's files while he had this big case to cover. Sam deserved a little naughty break. 

He grabbed Lucifer’s ass and kneaded it with enthusiasm as Lucifer’s movements on him made him uncomfortably tight in his pants. Lucifer held back a moan and opened his pants to let Sam’s hands roam under his jeans. Not knowing exactly where Lucifer would let him go until he would get up again and let him hang with a fat one, Sam took the chance to feel the skin of Lucifer’s perfect rear under his hands and massaged it. Lucifer was watching him do, an amused glint in his eyes, his teeth biting his lips, but silent.

With the next roll of Lucifer’s hips, Sam’s fingers breached his hole. But Lucifer said nothing and his eyes conveyed a silent bet. Sam took it and used Lucifer’s next roll over his hard dick to slide two of his fingers in him. Lucifer let out a delicious and sinful low moan.

“You’re wet.” Sam couldn‘t believe it.  
“Hu hu,” Lucifer confirmed, taking Sam’s fingers deeper.  
“On your way to or coming from a client?” Sam whispered in a growl, as close as he could to Lucifer’s ear to not risk that anybody could hear him.

Lucifer took support on Sam’s shoulders to lift himself up and get back on his feet. The time he walked around Sam’s desk, he had buckled up his belt again. He sat in the chair destined to the clients, facing him. There was an unashamed smirk of victory on his lips.

“From a client. But definitely didn’t come,” Lucifer pouted.

Sam exhaled a puff of air, choking on his overwhelming desire to fuck Lucifer right now.

“How much?” was all he get out of his mouth. It sounded ragged like the growl of an animal.

Lucifer announced his price, knowing Sam would pay it no matter how much he said. He had a look of victory when Sam said “deal” and took of a bunch of bills out of his wallet. They were meant to Lucifer anyway. Even if Sam had in mind to give them to him later in the week.

He opened his pants fly and button and waited impatiently for Lucifer to resume to his previous position on his lap. Lucifer licked his lips when he took a condom out of the inner pocket of his leather jacket. He ripped the package in a smooth movement. He whispered “XL for my big boyking” as he slid it on Sam’s cock.

Sam pushed two of his fingers in Lucifer again to feel that amazing wetness before he took them out to push his cock instead in one quick motion.

“Showing up to my office already ready. You whore.” Sam appreciated.  
“That’s my job, Sammy.”

The amusement in Lucifer’s voice was unmistakable. 

“You think you can just come here and make me spit money at you?”  
“You know, you’re my biggest client, Sammy?”  
“I bet, I am. With all the money I give to you.”  
“Apparently, you're also the only man who doesn't bite in it when he is made a compliment on his dick too. Not big like that, dummy. Don’t be cocky, I have other clients who pay me a fortune.”

Sam’s practical mind made a quick calculus and had a mocking and pathetic laughter when he thought about the insane part of his father’s heritage money he already gave to Lucifer.

“No, I meant you’re my client who has the biggest cock. And you’re rubbing just right, here,” Lucifer moaned again.

That sort of talking made Sam’s blood boil. He got up and manhandled Lucifer so he was bend over his desk, Sam behind him. He made sure he was going really deep in Lucifer with each thrusts. Sam set a slow pace, preferring to go deep rather than fast.

“You are a whore and a slut.”  
“What can I say? I love when you do me like that. I’m pretty sure you’re the one who put their dick the farthest up my ass.”  
“And you love every second of it,“ Sam affirmed for him.

Sam made sure it was true by burying himself the deepest he could in Lucifer. Then, he stayed there until Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut tighter, his toes curling in his boots, taking in on the full size of Sam inside him. 

The way Lucifer’s walls were working on his cock, the dirty talking, and the excitement that Sam could get caught at any moment, at work, his cock inside a hooker, were enough to make him climax. Adrenaline made him shake on Lucifer’s back. But he had a clear enough mind to see Lucifer press the front of his pants and bite his lips before a strangled, barely audible sound fell from his opening mouth, telling Sam Lucifer came as well.

Once Lucifer left, Sam’s money in his back pocket, he left Sam’s door pushed closed but not locked. Sam didn’t have the courage to get up and confront Kevin’s look. He had no choice though, when Kevin came to knock gently at his door.

“Is everything alright?” his trainee timidly asked.  
“Kevin, what exactly did you hear?” Sam had to ask, clearing his throat and trying not to look too guilty. He was not sure he wanted to know the true answer to his question. As if he could do whatever pleased him in his office, including having sex with all his co workers around. As if it was not something that could get him fired and sued.

“Nothing, but if Michael sent someone during his lunchtime, it must be bad. You look all flustered. Oh my God, it’s that bad?”

Sam had to calm his over anxious trainee down before Kevin get into a panic attack. Managing his stress level was not Kevin’s forte. Sam surprised himself by how calm he was in comparison when he assured Kevin everything was fine and he had nothing to worry about. Either Lucifer and him had been silent enough. Either Kevin was an excellent actor. But he didn’t seem to have heard them.

Sam had remarked how Michael impressed Kevin and his trainee was overworking himself since Michael had given Sam half of his files. He promised himself to negotiate a bonus for his trainee for all the work he was putting through. Then, he sent Kevin on his way to buy some coffees and lunches for them to eat. Sam called him back before Kevin reached the floor elevator. He asked him to add a sandwich to his usual salad. For reasons, Sam was hungry that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's professional career takes a big step forward.  
> The order of the people he tells it first makes Dean ask the question of what behavior is appropriate between a hooker and their client, and what is not. It looks like Lucifer is blurring the lines too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta read either. I'm sorry for the typos, the misspellings and English mistake you will find.

Sam was under the impression that Zachariah never liked him a lot. But this time, he looked at Sam as if he was a mud worm. He grumbled something that mustn’t have been a ‘you too’ when Sam wished him a good weekend.

That was probably what made him nervous. Since Michael had started to work on his big case, he had no time at all to clean his old files and archive them. Sam thought it probably pleased Michael to not have to do this chore anymore. But it meant that he and Sam didn’t spend one of their unofficial time together anymore either, where Michael was more like a human and less like the cold blood machine everybody were a little scared off at the firm. Sam had felt closer to Michael (and his promotion) during those times. He kind of felt it recess back since, Michael being less familiar and less confident in Sam. And to be true, it pained Sam a little because he appreciated the Michael he had learned to know during those evenings they spent together.

If Sam had known what Michael wanted to ask, he would not have been as nervous to knock at his boss door as he was.

An hour and a half later, Sam was at Bobby’s for their now new habit of sharing Friday night’s diner together. And Sam had a reason to celebrate.

“You have your promotion? You’re a partner, Sammy?” Dean got excited when his little brother announced he had a good news as they opened a fresh beer. Sam proposed a toast.  
“No, not yet. But it’s the next best thing,” Sam put a damper in his brother’s excitement. “You know that big case the firm has taken. The one Michael is working around the clock for.”  
“The one for which he dumped all his other clients on your desk and for which you’re now killing yourself at work?” Dean got suspicious.  
“Only half of his clients,” Sam precised.  
“Whatever. It’s still too much work for one guy alone. Even if you’re a super lawyer.”  
“Fergus Crowley against Rowena McLeod.” Sam specified, giving his brother one of his famous bitchface.  
“Mother versus son for the control of an empire in the business industry. A bad trial to come. This nasty story is going to make every tabloids go on fire the minute the trial starts,” Bobby resumed.

He may not have looked the type to do so, but Bobby loved people magazines, tabloids and gossips in general. It wouldn’t surprise Sam if he knew as much as him on the case so far.

“Exactly. The case of a career. This is going to be big and important. If we set a precedent, it will be like to kick in the anthill and the repercussions will be huge.”   
“Yes, it’s important for your firm. We got that the last times you fangirled over your boss.” Dean said with a smile for Bobby.  
“Not only for my firm. But for the lawyers who will defend the case.”  
“His highness Michael Shurley.” Dean said, setting the plates and cutleries on the table.  
“Me!” Sam said proudly.

Dean and Bobby stopped what they were doing to look at him.

“Your boss won’t be the one to defend the case in the Courtroom?” Bobby asked.  
“Not just him. It’s too much for him alone. And Rowena is lawyering up hard. Crowley wants us to fight bigger. Michael needs help. The strategy, at first, was to keep it in close circle. Because we have reasons to think Rowena is paying people to spy and find what the angle of battle will be defended in Court. But it’s too big to work it all on his own. So today, Michael asked to talk to me about the case. From all the lawyers at the firm, he chose me!”  
“Of course he did.” Bobby congratulated him.

Dean was more expressive with a bear hug than with a thousand words. It made Sam’s heart swell.

“Michel told me about his plans and this is going to be…” Sam was so excited that he didn’t find his words for it.  
“Awesome!” Dean finished for him.  
“Michael asked me to help him,” Sam repeated. “I’m a the one Michael trust the most at the firm. You understand, how important it is?”

If he needed a sign to believe in his promotion again, that was definitely it. He had doubts about it lately, but after that meeting, it was nearly a formality. They would work the case together. That meant Michael believed in him and his skills. He was acknowledging Sam’s work. The next step was only logical.

“Congratulation Sam!” Bobby looked so proud of him.  
“This is a career defining case!” Sam said, barely containing his excitement.  
“You earned it, Sam. Well done.”  
“Thanks.” 

Sam stood up from all his height and took a superiority look to sip on his beer directly from the bottle.

“Some could argue that with all the work you’re doing for the firm, it was long due already. But your Michael seems like a real douche to me. So it’s awesome that he finally gives you the possibility to shine and show everybody how good at your work you are.”

Sam had a giggle. Dean found his reaction weird. He asked about it.

“It’s nothing.”  
“Do tell Samantha!” Dean insisted.  
“It’s just that it’s more or less what Lucifer said too when I announced him the good news.”

Dean and Bobby shared a look that spoke volume and Sam was not sure he appreciated it.

“What?”  
“You’re still seeing that man? Come on Sammy, it’s been weeks now.”  
“But you were the one who convinced me to do it at first,” Sam defended himself.

Searching help in Bobby, Dean tried to make his point. But Bobby quickly took a step back and said he didn’t want to be part of this discussion. Both Sam and Dean were sorry to not have him to back them up.

“Look Sammy, I don’t want to be that guy who judge or anything.”  
“So don’t be. Come on man, you’re the guy I know who goes the most to strip clubs.”

Bobby snorted on his beer and preferred to recess back to the kitchen saying the oven was tilting. But Sam could not hear the ringing. Bobby was clearly avoiding facing Dean after his laughter.

“Yeah, well that’s different.”  
“And why that?” Sam turned stubborn.  
“Because I’m not the one developing a crush on a guy who is just in it for the money.”  
“Sure, you go there for their personality.”  
“Hey, they are nice girls when you take the time to listen to them. But it is not the point. I don’t get attached. I watch, I enjoy and then I pass on to the next one. How many times did you see that Lucifer?”  
“I‘m not going to answer that question.”  
“Alright, as you want. Sam I don’t want us to fight over that. I just want to make sure that you’re not confusing a great fuck and an easy way to have your dick wet with something more.”  
“I’m not,” Sam defended himself once again.  
“Yet again, when you get a promotion or something at work, he is the first one to know about it.” 

Dean made a point. And Sam knew it.

“I called him on my way to get here. You were the ones I wanted to talk about it the most. It’s just that I was stuck in the traffic and I was excited by the news. I wanted to share it with someone. I wasn’t going to call you on the phone when I was on my way to see you.”  
“Why the hell not? Today, he is the one you want to talk to when you have exciting news. And tomorrow what? You’re going to go on dates to restaurants together?”

When Sam didn’t answer right away, Dean understood he mentioned something that actually happened.

“What the fuck man? You shared some romantic meals and talked around a candle?”  
“It was just a one time. It was not a romantic date. It happened completely by chance. I walked in the restaurant where he was with some friends of him. He saw me and invited me to join them.”  
“You met his friends? What are you doing? Sam, I thought he was a simple booty call. Maybe a whore with high standards or what the fuck it is, for rich people. And maybe he asks far too much for what he is doing but he is still just a simple whore. A fancy one, but one nonetheless. Try not to forget that he is doing it because you pay him for it.”

The argument had been unpleasant, but Sam had no come back to that last fact. Lucifer was given money for Sam to be the center of his focus for the time he was paid for it. That was a fact.

Later that night, Sam unlocked the door of his flat and put his keys on the table. His phone vibrated and Lucifer’s name appeared on the screen. He had sent him a text.

It filled Sam with the joy he had lost a little after that discussion with Dean at Bobby’s. They spent a rather nice evening, the argument about Lucifer set aside. Those evenings at Bobby’s were like being part of a family again. Sam really enjoyed them. Bobby had always been a discreet father figure, even when his real father was still alive. And Sam and Dean had always been very close. Of course, it bothered him what they thought about Lucifer and what he was doing with him. What they said to him that evening made him think. Their opinion mattered. But Sam couldn’t stop to think they were not completely getting it either.

A crush, a crush…

Sam pushed this idea to the back of his mind and read Lucifer’s text.

"I don't think there is a good way to say it so... Would you be okay to come to my place and fuck me hard, no questions asked? Free of charge, of course."

That was weird. Not that a text like that didn't instantly made Sam hard. But usually, it was Sam who contacted Lucifer when he wanted to have intercourses. Not the other way around. 

But hey. After all, why not? It was not as if Sam had anything important to do first thing in the morning tomorrow. 

He was young, life was short.

Did Sam even need an excuse for it?

Dean’s voice in his head threatened to say something displeasing about inappropriate behaviors between a pay for it guy and his client. Or a certain crush someone could have. So instead of imagining it, Sam preferred to answer Lucifer’s text.

When he arrived at his place, though Sam came to the conclusion, after a certain amount of visits, that it was probably not where Lucifer was living for real, but only where he was working. The lights were off, and the flat was only lit by the city lights coming from outside. It basked the whole flat in the dark at the same time as making it perfectly alright to see. The view was even more breathtaking than during the day.

The bay window was opened to the night, a cool breeze bravely trying to refresh the air. A battle lost in the heat wave Detroit was enduring.

Lucifer was in a pleasant mood. A little buzzed maybe, but not drunk. Playful. He had shed to a white tank top and underpants only. His pants forgotten on the back of a chair. His feet were bare on the fluffy carpet. His hair a total mess. Sam liked to see him like this. It suited him. It was different from his usual utter sexy persona and teasing mood. Not that Sam disliked it too. But Lucifer looked more real in the dark of the room like that somehow, more casual.

Sam was curious about the "no question asked" statement Lucifer made. But it was exciting too. So he took the opportunity that was offered to him. 

Soon, they were rocking Lucifer’s big bed together. Sam had Lucifer under him and did as he was asked, fucking him hard and deep.

They never did it like that before. Usually, Lucifer was focused on Sam's pleasure. Even if Lucifer nearly came every times he was with Sam. That he was not paid for after all. It was always about Sam. 

But not that night. How the tables were turned. Lucifer was loud. He whimpered, grunted, moaned, and cried as if nothing could hold him back. What was going on his mind, Sam had no idea. His eyes were shut, and his face was nothing like the mask some put on their face to hide their emotions. Lucifer was totally bare for Sam to see. He was totally gone under him. And he was beautiful.

Lucifer came first. It was the first time it happened between them. Pride filled Sam’s heart at the view of Lucifer having an orgasm he gave him.

After, Lucifer lit a smoke. It made Sam smile. Lucifer never did such a thing after one of their meetings.

"That good huh?" Sam teased. 

He wasn’t prepared for the goofy smile and post coital bliss he saw on Lucifer's face when he nodded yes in return, with a deep exhale of smoke.

Lucifer was visibly not going to tell him more about his reasons for such a mysterious demand. Nor why he would not accept money for that awesome moment. Sam was more than ready to pay him for that experience. But Lucifer dismissed it. His grin was visible in the dark of the room only lit by the lights of the city.

So Sam got up from the bed and put his clothes back on. Lucifer looked at him do but he stayed silent, enjoying to look at Sam. 

Sam fetched his phone and keys from the table where he had left them when he arrived. They were next to a giant bouquet of red roses he didn't pay attention to earlier.

Inside it, was a card, signed by Eve. Sam read it on habit and got his answers. 

He smiled to himself, and got back to Lucifer who was still lying on the bed. He kissed his temple with more tenderness than he supposed was appropriate between them and whispered "happy birthday" to his ear.

Lucifer said nothing, but his face was so beautiful as he smiled in the dark of the room. He was radiant. Sam took a last look at him before he went back home.

His brain worked way too much when he drove back to his flat. The silence of the night had that effect. Nothing was distracting him from thinking. As his car was swallowing miles and miles of city roads, he couldn’t keep himself from thinking about what Dean had said. 

What did tonight mean. Did he imagine it or was he really the birthday present Lucifer offered to himself? And if yes, did it mean something more or just that he was Lucifer's favorite client or favorite fuck?

Lucifer had wanted to see Sam during his birthday night. He could have party all night long. He could have spend it with friends or family. Or even with a client he knew since longer than Sam. But it was with him that he wanted to spend that moment.

Sam shook this idea out of his mind. He didn’t want to make the mistake to see too much into it.

But at the same time, it didn’t feel the same as the other times they had sex. Lucifer asked him for a fuck, but what they did felt different than a simple booty call. If someone who had sex for a living ever needed a booty call on top of it.

Tonight had been different from the other times they had sex together. Sam felt it. All the other times, Lucifer had always been the one in control. Even when Sam asked to play a dominant part. But not this time. Lucifer had placed that responsibility in Sam’s hands. And it was making all the difference.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer's night starts pleasantly on the side of the highway. But ends not as well, when Sam gets a glimpse of how dangerous Lucifer's job can sometime be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta read. I'm sorry for the typos, the misspellings and English mistakes you will find.

“I had an idea,” Sam tried to articulate as Lucifer sucked him off in his car. They were parked somewhere close enough from the highway that the cars, mainly trucks at this hour of the night, could see them suspiciously stopped on the side of the road.  
“If you’re still thinking, I’m not working hard enough then.”

Lucifer took him deeper in his mouth and Sam’s cock slid in Lucifer’s throat. Sam heard an obscene strangle noise, that could only came from his own mouth. He got a lot of troubles to make his mind to focus on what he wanted to say to Lucifer.

“When the trial will start, it will LAaast five days in a row. I… Oh fuck! I… Had an idea. How much would you ask me to have you everyday for five minutes only?”

Lucifer’s moaned around Sam’s cock and Sam nearly came.

“I’m trying to talk to you. Lucif… How much? OH!”

It was a vicious move. Lucifer was too skilled for his own good. Sam tightened his grasp on his car door handle for it not to be over yet. He knew he would not be brave enough to ask for what he wanted the same way he was trying to do it now once he would reach his climax. When he was horny, it was always easier to talk to Lucifer about his fantasies with crude words than when he was more cool headed. But Lucifer was making it very hard to talk at all.

“Stop it.” Sam begged and Lucifer immediately did. He let go of his cock and looked at Sam with all his focus on, to make sure Sam was alright.

Sam already remarked he didn’t need to have a safeword with Lucifer. At the simplest ask, Lucifer always stopped. There was no grey area, Lucifer was always completely master of himself.

“I’m listening.” Lucifer encouraged him.  
“What was I saying?” Sam fought to recover his breathe.  
“Every day for five days, five minutes a day. What do you have in mind exactly?” Lucifer was focused on him, while stroking Sam softly to get him going.  
“When the trial will come, I wanna feel empowered. I wanna feel like I’m the king in town and I can have it all. I’m not gonna lie, that job is turning me on. It gets me hard to think that I’m going to step in that Courtroom and present a case I know nobody would bet on, but yet, that will be unassailable. I’m going to be a real killer.”

Lucifer’s eyes lighted listening to Sam speak of his job with such passion.

“I want you as a part of my routine every day. I want to wake up, put the coffee maker on, and then I want to fuck you. And after that, I want you gone before I get out of my shower. I don’t want any role play, I don’t want any seducing, I don’t even want you to talk to me.”

Lucifer swallowed hard.

“Basically, you want me to replace your right hand to get rid of your morning wood.”  
“I don’t want a hand job. I want to fuck you.” Sam made clearer.  
“If I get you clear enough, you want me to be ready to take you every morning and then fuck off while you get ready for your day of super lawyer?”

Sam nodded. He hoped his best puppy eyes would second his plea.

“That’s not the kind of service you can ask to a regular hook up.” Sam argued.

Lucifer thought about it for a moment and announced his price, his eyes full of lust. Sam didn’t remember exactly how much he expected Lucifer to ask for such a demand. But either his brain low key found it accordingly, or Lucifer’s hand on him was too good. It was a shocking amount of money, but he had it. 

“Deal!” He agreed, his smirk matching Lucifer’s carnivorous one.

The way Lucifer was looking at him, as if he was going to jump him and fuck him like an animal in rut, told Sam the little idea he had was totally up Lucifer’s alley too. Sam felt bold enough to put his hand behind Lucifer’s neck and pushed him down to his cock again. Lucifer was eager to comply. But even better was, when Sam saw him open his own pants with his free hand and jerk himself as he was sucking on him.

Sam kept his hand on Lucifer’s head, enjoying to feel him raise and drop on his cock as he bobbed up and down on him. Outside a truck honked at them when they drove passed them. Sam knew he would not last long. 

“I want you ready. I want to find you bent over the back of my couch where it separates my kitchen island from my living room. And I want you ready for me to use you. Your pants on the floor. I want to enter you and fuck you until I nut. I don’t even want to pretend I need more than five minutes for it. I want it to be as practical as putting my alarm on or taking the mug out of the cupboard.”

Sam was thrusting up Lucifer’s mouth, and holding his head in place, while Lucifer was jerking himself furiously.

“I want to fucking sodomize you every day and not care if you come or not. All I want to do is to fuck you as a part of my daily routine. And I know you’re going to love it.”

Sam pushed on Lucifer’s head and Lucifer took him in his throat once again. Sam came on the shock, spilling everything in Lucifer’s throat. Lucifer came in his hand as well. The muscles of his throat contracted around Sam’s cock and milked him. Sam tried to go deeper, on reflex, overwhelmed with the sensations.

When he let go of Lucifer’s head, Lucifer sat back on the passenger seat next to him. His voice was raw, in between his labored breathing.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Sam Winchester.”

Another truck honked at them in the dark. The word must have started to spread among the truck drivers that there was a car on the side of the road where a couple was going at it. Lucifer laughed and showed a finger at that last one. The driver would never see it from the inside of Sam’s car. He addressed the truck driver.

“We’re only getting started.”

It was approximately an hour later when Lucifer got the text. They were driving home, Lucifer had taken the wheel because Sam felt tired. 

“Could you tell me what it says? The code to unlock it is 6666.”  
“Shame, there is an extra 6.” Sam commented as he unlocked Lucifer’s phone. Lucifer smiled at him.

Lucifer had given him his phone and his code very casually, but it felt intimate to Sam. People had their entire life in their phone. 

“It’s from Abaddon. She says she is fine but the creep is at her door again tonight.”  
“Fuck!” Lucifer cursed.  
“It sounds like she is in trouble. Do you want me to call the police? It sounds pretty concerning.”  
“Sam, I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to drop you real quick and go.”  
“I’m calling 911.” Sam stated, worrying for Abaddon.  
“No!”  
“Why?”   
“Don’t bother. She has a restraining order against that guy. But last time she called the police, they took so much time to arrive he had the time to smoke an entire pack of cigarettes and left.”

Sam looked scandalized.

“Yeah, well apparently, when you’re a hooker, you’re not a priority. I once had a police officer inform me that if I was searching for troubles it was only normal that troubles found me. And I was on a hospital bed because a client broke me three ribs and a wrist.”  
“You’re kidding me, right?”  
“What do you think?”

Lucifer turned his head to look coldly in Sam’s eyes and Sam knew he was telling the truth.

“We’re not stopping at my place. We’re going to Abaddon’s right now!”  
“I don’t want to involve you. I’m not going to ask him politely to fuck off, you know.”  
“We’re only losing time here. If we get to my place first, so you can take your bike, he might left before you reach Abaddon’s place. I’m telling you we’re going right now. I’m coming with you.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes! Hurry!”  
“Sorry, if you get a speeding ticket, I’ll pay.” Lucifer said as he pushed Sam’s car passed the speed limit.

Sam trusted Lucifer. But it didn’t stop him from having a cold sweat at the speed he was driving. He understood his worries for his friend, but his survival instinct got Sam to grab the car door handle. His foot uselessly searched for the brake pedal that didn’t exist on the passenger’s side.

When they arrived at their destination, Lucifer made a hard turn and the tires squeaked on the asphalt as he stopped the car abruptly. The car climbed the sidewalk, cutting the way in this direction. Sam didn’t have the time to unfasten this security belt that Lucifer was already out of the car and running after a man. He jumped on his back and tackled him to the floor. The time for Sam to arrive at their side, Lucifer was sitting on the guy’s chest to immobilize him. Sam witnessed Lucifer throw a serie of nasty punches that all landed on the other’s man’s face. Then, Lucifer grabbed him by his lapel and threatened the guy in a gravel voice so low, it made Sam’s hair raise on the back on his neck, so full of threat it was.

“You never come back here. You never approach her ever again. Understood?!”

The guy gurgled something incomprehensible in a wet noise. His nose was broken by the look of it. Lucifer stood up and put the guy back on his feet with a violent shove. The first occasion he got, the guy ran. He missed to fall a little further away as he turned to see if Lucifer was following him for some more. 

Lucifer looked at the guy run, his whole person radiated raw power and untamed violence. But when he turned back to Sam, all trace of threat faded from his face.

“I’m sorry, you had to see this, Sam.” Lucifer said, shaking his right hand in pain.  
“Are you alright?” Sam asked him, pointing at Lucifer’s bruised knuckles.

Sam took Lucifer’s hand to look at it and check if he had anything broken. He felt Lucifer step back at his gesture.

“My father taught my brother and I how to fight. It was a nice hit, but you’re lucky you didn’t break any fingers. You should put ice on that,” Sam commented, turning Lucifer’s hand in his to inspect his thumb.

Lucifer must not have expected Sam to touch him. Any lesser to take care of him after what he just did. He looked rather surprised, his mouth slightly agape, as Sam massaged the bruised skin on his hand.

They got to Abaddon’s place and Lucifer put ice on his hand like Sam advised him. Sam stayed for an entire hour until Lucifer succeeded to convince him he could go home.  Abaddon asked Lucifer to stay the night at her place. She was acting tough but Sam could say she was worried sick. Of course Lucifer agreed. He wanted to make sure she was alright. But Sam was confident that the creep who harassed her was not coming back any time soon after tonight.

The next day was a Sunday. Sam got up early. Not as much as during the weekdays, but he was a morning person and he disliked to stay in bed. It was more Dean’s thing than his. Even back when they were teenagers, Sam didn’t like the lazy Sundays where he had nothing to do all day long. Those days were the longest.

Now that he lived on his own, Sam liked to sleep with the shades opened so the morning sun could wake him up gently when his body was rested enough. He liked to get up and go for a run first thing in the morning on weekends. Then go to the farmers market, six blocks from his flat and come back with fresh vegetables to cook. And he liked the luxury of a whole afternoon to do what he wanted.

Lucifer rang at Sam’s door at the end of the morning. He apologized to bother him. He looked really sorry to show at his door on a day they didn’t plan to see each other. He explained he had took a cab from Abaddon’s. But he needed to take the motorcycle helmet he had left in Sam’s appartement before they took Sam’s car to go have a little fun on the side of the highway, the night before. He needed it to drive back home.

The vegetables gratin Sam had cooked was just ready to be served, so Sam asked Lucifer to join him and have a plate. It smelled delicious, Lucifer agreed. Somehow they ended on Sam’s couch, overfed, and making out in front of a movie Sam had no recollection of what it was about. Beside the fact that it was a romantic two parts movie that had a good enough cliffhanger at the end of the first part to make them stay and attempt to watch what would happen, he had no idea what it talked about.

They ended spending the whole Sunday together in one of the best lazy day Sam had in a very long time. When he asked Lucifer how much he owed him for the afternoon, Lucifer shook his head.

“I won’t charge you for that, darling. All the pleasure was mine.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is better during a long work day, than a little break at the local coffee shop? The perfect occasion for Abaddon to have a word with Sam, and for the guys to blur the lines a little more once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta read. I'm sorry for the misspellings and typos you'll find.

“Is it my shirt you’re wearing?” Sam asked.  
“Not at all.” Lucifer lied

Sam smiled at him and let Lucifer have it. He searched for that plaid shirt for a week, not seeing it in his laundry and not finding it with his other clean clothes. He had no idea he had left it at Lucifer’s place.

Abaddon gave them a distrustful glare that Lucifer avoided on purpose. The barista at the front desk called for his name.

“Lucifer, be a sweetheart and get my order for me too please. Sam and I are going to find a table to sit.” She called behind his back. 

Sam hesitated but followed her to the table she chose by the front of the coffee shop where the sun was basking the high tables through the windows. She sat and gestured to Sam to do the same. When Sam was settled, she gave him a bright smile. Her perfect white teeth looked like a toothpaste commercial. In the glow of the end of the afternoon, her hair lit like a fire.

Then, she put her hand on Sam’s.

“Sam, I wanted to thank you for the other night.”  
“Oh, I did nothing. It’s Lucifer who turned into the Hulk.”  
“You were there and I appreciate it. To have a big man like you on my side, it makes me feel… Safer. And… More.” Abaddon murmured, her hand now caressing Sam’s.

It made him feel mildly disturbed. He could say, she was not saying this to thank him really. There was more like a barely hidden offer under her words. Sam decided to not take any detour and address it directly.

“What would Lucifer think of it, if he knew you were trying to steal one of his client?” He wondered. He smiled softly to her in return, but he had no intention to be fooled.  
“If it’s you, he would be mad. And that’s the problem.”

Sam was taken aback by her answer.

“I’m not any different from his other clients.” He finally breathed out.  
“You think? How many of them do you see here with us?”  
“My office is in the corner of the street. We’re only having a coffee.”  
“Yeah. It’s not what we usually do with our clients, you know.”  
“Lucifer has clients like that… Who don’t want to have sex all the time. He told me about that man who pays him to play house when he is busy working late, just to have company. He apologizes for having to work late, while Lucifer watches TV or reads a book. He even orders take out food for them.”  
“Yes, we all have those kind of clients who just want affection from times to times. But not like you.” Abaddon waved around her to the coffee shop as if it explained it all. 

Sam shrugged. What could he do? Yes, he too had second thoughts about hanging out with Lucifer and his friends. Was it part of a normal relationship between a  high value professional in his field of work and his client? Sam was not a fool. He knew it was not. But he couldn’t deny that he liked to spend time with Lucifer. Even when they were not having sex. Was a coffee that important? It was just a break in his day. Nothing to call the medias about.

“Taking your calls when he is with another client. Favorizing seeing you over others. Always saying yes to whatever kink you’re asking.” Abaddon enumerated. “Sam, I’m not telling everything is your fault. But I don’t want the Michael fiasco to happen all over again. You know both of them, you know what happened.”  
“Not really. I only know that Michael was a client and then it got complicated and they ended up in a law poursuit.” Sam tried to deviate the subject, but he was rather curious about it, to be honest.  
“That’s a way to say it. Here is another one: Lucifer fell for him. He put too much trust in him. Agreed to make things that were not professional, things that put him at that asshole’s mercy. But it was alright, wasn’t it? Because they had started to see each others as boyfriends. Michael was not just a client anymore. He was more.”  
“Michael and Lucifer were together?” 

Deep down, Sam knew it already but to hear it say out loud was something else entirely. It made it more real.

“And then, what happened when Michael realized that he couldn’t make Lucifer do everything he wanted him to do as when he was paying him? That a real relationship was harder than a booty call? That it demanded more commitment?”  
“They broke up.” Sam answered, starting to understand that there had been more to this story he didn’t grasp so far.

Abaddon nodded and came closer to Sam, bending over the table to meet his gaze.

“I’m just saying that I don’t want to see Lucifer broken on the floor once again. That guy messed with him badly. So don’t you dare to push through his defenses. There are some limits one should not cross in a case like yours. Lucifer and I, we go back together. I’m sure I know him better than his own mother. And I don’t like to see his barriers coming down around you. In our way of life, if we don't stay in control, we put ourselves in danger.”  
“I don’t want to harm Lucifer,” Sam said with sincerity.  
“Are you sure? Because, apparently you don’t dislike it when Lucifer agrees for you to dispose of him entirely either.”  
“Lucifer can say no if he doesn’t want to do something I ask him for. I would never get mad for that.”  
“My point exactly. Lucifer always wants to see you. I'm not sure he would say no to something you ask because it's you. He doesn’t get cautious with you as much as he should. He is starting to trust you too much.”  
“Are you lecturing Sam because I told you he tied me up for three hours and I nearly got blind when I came?” Lucifer said with a cold voice behind her. “Because if yes, that’s none of your business and I’ll tell you nothing in the future.”  
“You’re impossible!” Abaddon sighted, exasperate.

Sam was lost in his thoughts. He never thought twice about the fact that Lucifer could not get the nerves to tell him no. Honestly, it was not fitting his character. He was not worried about that part of Abaddon’s reproaches.

But what she said about Lucifer trusting him too much for his own good, hit Sam harder. A fantasy of him was to fuck someone while they were unconscious. Pretty common for a fantasie, but still one not that easy to make happen. He had talked to Lucifer about it and Lucifer immediately said he could use some sleeping pills. He had seemed very on board with it. But now, Sam was not sure anymore. What Sam asked for demanded a huge trust in him indeed. Lucifer would not be able to say stop, once the sleeping pills would take over his system. He would not be able to defend himself if whatever happened. It was exactly what Abaddon was worried about. 

Those boundaries issues she addressed were making echos to another discussion he had with Dean. Apparently everybody agreed that they were too much involved together. The only ones disregarding it were Sam and Lucifer.

Lucifer cut his thoughts with a lemon muffin. He added three muffins to what they asked for. He put a trail on the table and distributed their orders. Sam took the lemon one Lucifer was giving him. It was Sam’s favorite. Lucifer had remembered he told him so. 

Lucifer bit in a dark chocolate muffin. It revealed a heart of melted chocolate, that dripped on his chin. He swiped it away with the sleeve of the plaid shirt he wore which belonged to Sam.

“Hey, use a napkin, will you? I’d like it to be still wearable when you get it back to me” Sam protested.  
“Would you let me keep it if it was stained?” Lucifer demanded with fake innocence. 

He hugged the plaid and put the too long sleeves under his nose to show how much he liked it. The demonstration didn’t make Sam’s heart melt though. He knew exactly how comfy that specific shirt was. That’s why he wanted to have it back. It was one of his favorites too.

“It would be a shame for it to end like that, covered in chocolate. I like it, my brother shopped it for me. I wear it a lot at home. It’s my cozy evening plaid.” Sam insisted.

Abaddon rolled her eyes to the sky.

“Alright, you win. But can I keep it at least for today? It’s so comfy and I’m hurt.” Lucifer pleaded.

Sam’s heart went on a roller coaster ride. His eyes automatically went to Abaddon. She was right. They were doing a dangerous job. Sure, Lucifer navigated in the top of the society with the prices he was announcing, but Sam was not blind to the fact that he was still doing a dangerous job, despite what Abaddon thought. He knew Lucifer offered himself in a position of vulnerability. 

“What happened to you. Are you wounded?” Abaddon asked. Worry flashed through her eyes.  
“I’m okay. Rough night, that is all. Frat house.” Lucifer gave as an explanation as if it was supposed to mean something for Sam.  
“Gross! You’re still accepting those?” Abaddon exclaimed.  
“I don’t understand,” Sam said.  
“Hurk! You don’t need me for this conversation. Plus, I have an appointment with a client. Bye Lucifer.” 

She took her belongings rather quickly before Lucifer would explain more. Her embarrassment made him smile. She pecked Lucifer on the lips, before she said goodbye to Sam and pointed a finger at him in warning. 

She left her muffin untouched on her plate. Lucifer asked Sam if he wanted to share it. But Sam had eaten enough. So Lucifer put it next to his, on his plate. Sam was impressed by all Lucifer could eat. Maybe he had skipped the breakfast that day.

Lucifer took the time to finish his chocolate muffin, and licked his fingers clean in a far too teasing way before explaining to Sam what a frat house night was and why Abaddon was not accepting those jobs.

“She thinks it’s gross and stupid. She doesn’t like frat guys. She says they are all assholes who want to make as if their life was like in the TV series or a porn.”  
“She is not totally wrong until now.” Sam agreed with her. He remembered his years at Stanford and some encounters he had there with that kind of guys.  
“Last night, I was hired for a frat house by rich dicks. You know, the daddy’s good boy kind of douches who think it would be cool to have someone to fuck for the night and share with their buddies.”  
“You’re not making me change my mind about them, for now.”  
“Everybody is cool with the idea of a big party with a lot of alcohol. Until they realize real life is not a teenage movie and you can’t find a girl who agrees to take the whole team. So douche number one suggests to hire someone, and douche in chief says as a joke that it could be a guy, you know, haha no homo. And then, here I am walking in a nice house that has not been tidy or cleaned in the less five months. Everybody is drunk and they all make a line with their cocks in hand because someone saw that in an amateur porn. And then, I take them one by one until they all nut.”

Sam was not expecting that. 

Sam was not expecting his dick to twitch in interest in his pants at this idea either. The image of Lucifer used like that was far too graphic for the hour of the day. It was far too tempting, and Sam had several more hours at work to go through before he could have more than a quarter of free time to make anything about it.

“They all think they are so cool and strong. But for real, they all lack of experience and I got jack hammered by a dozen of enthusiastic guys. Hence why, my back hurts today. I like those nights.” Lucifer went on with a fond sight without remarking that Sam was hard under the table.  
“How many of them?” Sam’s brain short circuited.  
“That’s the only thing you caught on?” Lucifer grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's super trial week finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta read. I'm sorry for the misspellings and typos you'll find.

On the first day of what Dean called “Sam’s super trial”, Sam woke up excited and slightly nervous. The kind of nervousness that could have turned him into nauseous if Sam’s mind had not been busy enough. Thankfully, he had a plan for that. He had put his alarm clock just early enough to not have to run. But not too much either, so he would have to hurry a little. In the past, he had proven especially efficient when he was under a little bit of pressure. And of course, he had planned some sexy and paid in advance times to let the steam go and build some more excitement.

And “excitement” was ringing at the door right on time. To his own surprise, it made Sam mad. Still in the underpants he slept in, and bare from the waist up, Sam went to open the door to Lucifer. He noticed that Lucifer was looking quite good that morning. But he also knew what he looked like with his chest bare, he mindfully flexed his abs to make Lucifer’s mouth water.

As Lucifer was staring and grinning his carnivorous smile that lift the corner of his mouth, Sam grabbed him by the wrist and manhandled him inside. Lucifer joyfully vaulted in Sam’s living room.

Angry from being stressed for the day, the nerves on edge, Sam went for a drawer in his kitchen. He grabbed something there, and bulled his way to the living room. He didn’t let Lucifer talk and be cocky. For the next mornings to come, it would not be about that. It would not be about their usual teasing and playfulness. Sam plastered what he had in hand on Lucifer’s chest and talked in an angry voice.

“I said, I wanted you ready, waiting for me to take you. Tomorrow, you’ll use that. No ringing. Understood?”

Lucifer was taken by surprise at Sam’s mood, he never saw him like that. Even when Sam wanted to be dominating during sex, he never looked that dark. Lucifer looked at what he had in hands. It was a key. Sam had just given him a key to his apartment.

“Sam, are you sure you want me to have it? It’s pretty important to give someone the key to your house.”  
“Shut the fuck up and turn around.”

The hint of dark light that lit in Sam’s eyes would have terrified anyone, but it only made Lucifer wet the corner of his mouth. He waited to see what would happen next, suddenly very interested.

Seeing no reaction, Sam grabbed Lucifer by the wrist again and manhandled him so he turned around and faced the other way. Sam pushed him with enough force until Lucifer had to bend over the back of Sam’s couch. Just the time to adjust their position and then, Sam was struggling with Lucifer’s pants fly. He whispered directly at Lucifer’s ear.

“I hope you are ready. I told you I would not take time for that.”

Lucifer moaned and batted Sam’s hand away so he could remove his pants more easily. When they were pushed aside just enough, Sam grabbed him by the hips and pushed his hard cock in him. Lucifer jumped and yelped under him. He braced himself for Sam’s next thrust.

“Stop squirming. I warned you up about what I wanted, didn’t I? Wasn’t I clear enough? It’s entirely your fault if you’re not ready. Aren’t you supposed to be a professional?”

Lucifer bit his lips and settled his hands on Sam’s couch, squeezing the stiff material between his fingers and holding on it for dear life. They were moving the couch ahead with each one of Sam’s thrusts. Lucifer accompanied each one of them with a shout that sounded wild and raw.

Sam finished, burying himself to the hilt in Lucifer who pushed back into Sam’s chest, baring his teeth. His own hard cock rubbing on the head of the couch.

Sam breathed hard in Lucifer’s hair. He didn’t really registered he was kissing his hair until Lucifer brought his arms back and tried to hug him from the weird angle they were entwined in. Sam took a big breath and enjoyed the slight mix of shampoo and sweat smells, before he parted from Lucifer. He went for the shower in his bathroom with barely a look back. Lucifer looked wildly at him, still hard. He looked ready to jump him. Sam grinned and disappeared in his bathroom, closing his door behind him.

When he stepped out of it again, Sam searched for Lucifer, but he was nowhere to be seen. On his kitchen counter was a dirty mug. Lucifer had poured himself a coffee before living. Sam smiled, happy that he thought about programming his coffee maker to make enough for two this morning.

Next to it, was a note written in a neat handwriting and saying “Rude to have let me finish on my own. I’m keeping your key for the week. See you tomorrow.” It was not signed.

Sam didn’t feel like throwing it away to the trash can. He would have put it up on the fridge, but the idea of a friend reading it, made him uncomfortable in his own house. So he put it in his kitchen drawer instead.

Sam and Michael agreed to meet at the Courtroom directly. When Sam arrived, he was ready to rock it in the Courtroom that day.

On Tuesday morning, when Sam went out of his bedroom, Lucifer was waiting for him, bent over the couch like the day before, his pants dropped to the floor, pooling at his ankles. Sam grew instantly hard. He pushed in Lucifer without one of them to say a single word. Lucifer was wet with a lot of lube, he had opened himself up before arriving at Sam’s. Sam set a quick pace and Lucifer moaned loudly. A few thrusts were enough for Sam to come.

That day, Sam completely owned the Courtroom. When his time to interrogate witnesses arrived, he was impressing. He even made Rowena contradict herself at the bar. The hatred he saw in the eyes of the lawyers of the other party was making it perfect. Sam had found a breach in their wall.

On Wednesday, when Sam came out of his bedroom, excited to fuck Lucifer, he found him opening himself, and grinding his cock on the back of his couch. Lucifer looked like he didn’t sleep at all. He was wearing party clothing. He smelled like booze and sweat. Sam had the sudden need to talk him down, telling him how filthy he was, as he pushed inside him. Lucifer came all over the couch on the first thrust. Sam sped up and fucked him harder as Lucifer rode his high. Sam took him until he came as well, not minding for Lucifer’s moans of discomfort at overstimulation. 

Then, Sam went to the shower. He stayed the same time as the other mornings, but when he came out of his shower, he was surprised to hear his front door close. Lucifer didn’t take the time to finish his mug of coffee, so he would be out when Sam’s shower was over, as Sam made up as a rule for the week. The abandoned mug was still steaming on Sam’s counter.

That day didn’t go as well as the previous in Courtroom. It was Rowena’s lawyers turn to interrogate witnesses and experts. They were no newbies fresh out of law school. Michael and Sam had to stay until late in the evening with Crowley to talk about a new angle of attack for the next day.

On Thursday morning, Sam didn’t hear his alarm clock. Either it went off and Sam stopped it but went back to sleep without waking up enough for his brain to register it. Either he totally forgot to put it on. Thankfully for him, Lucifer was not late. After a moment wondering why Sam was not arriving like the other mornings so far, as precise as music paper, Lucifer finally decided to go in his bedroom and see what was Sam doing. He found him sound asleep.

Sam woke up to Lucifer grinding on him like an animal in rut and whispering to him.

“Come on sleepyhead. You have to wake up. Hey darling, wakie wakie. It’s time for you to fuck me. Sam. Saaaaaaam. Sammy! Sammy, wake up. Please, I want you in me.”

Sam went from asleep to as hard as a rock in no time. He was going to take Lucifer here and then on his bed, but Lucifer insisted for Sam to get up. He lead him to their usual spot on the couch and didn’t stop to repeat to him he needed him there because it was his rules, it was what they agreed on. When Sam entered him, Lucifer nearly wept in excitement. 

Sam was grateful Lucifer was there to give him such a nice wake up.

That day went better than the previous one. But everybody was tired and it felt. Everybody was on edge. Sam and Michael had to put a lot of efforts to not let the stress take over and scream at each other or anybody else. The day was promising to turn into the worse of the week by far until Michael asked for a time out. The judge accorded it. 

They backed into a room with their client and Michael nearly screamed at Crowley for not having told them very important informations. Sam was about to drop any hope left, seeing all their work land flat because Crowley hold back some informations they needed to know because it made him appear too badly. Michael dismissed Crowley like a grounded child, so Sam and him could talk about a new strategy. Their discussion took an interesting turn when Sam dropped a silly idea and Michael took on it. He brought it farther. After a quick argument and a call to Kevin for him to do some researches, that surely put him on panic mode, even if he was smart enough to not show it, Sam and Michael agreed on a plan that could be either very foolish of very smart. But they had to go all or nothing. Luck favored the braves they said.

They were still very on their nerves though. Michael and Sam decided to not have lunch together for a change in their week. Michael needed to unload. Sam was suspicious he ran to the first shop that sold greasy and sugary food, to nervous eat without anybody to witness it. 

Sam looked at his watch and wondered if he was going to be as daring in his private life as he was on his work that day. He called Lucifer and to Hell with the rest. Lucifer met him on the Courthouse’s third floor bathroom less than twenty minutes later for a blow job that made wonder for Sam's nerves.

Friday was the last day of the trial. Lucifer was waiting for Sam in his living room. His pants were opened but still up. He looked insanely good as he watched Sam close the distance between them. When Sam arrived close enough to brush him, Lucifer turned around and waited for Sam to take him like the other days since the beginning of the week. Sam grabbed his hips nearly reverently this time. He pushed inside him with a moan of contentment, as if he had waiting for this since forever. Lucifer was breathing hard. Sam settled for a far slower rhythm than the previous days. Orgasm took both of them at the same time, like waves washing over them again and again. 

When Sam got to his kitchen, after his shower, Lucifer had left another note on the countertop. It was a simple “thank you”. Sam loved that it was intimate enough to not be signed. He put that one on the fridge, secured with a magnet. 

The trial ended earlier than what Sam had expected that day. It was a little concerning that the Judge dismissed them all at the beginning of the afternoon. But Sam felt happy and relieved they made it until the end. Michael must have felt the same way because he told Sam they would debrief on Monday morning, first thing before anything else. But for now, he invited Sam to take the rest of the day off. Michael congratulated him for his work and told him how much he appreciated to work with him on this case. Sam felt particularly proud when Michael said they made a great team.

Sam’s mind went immediately to his hope of becoming a partner again. Michael didn’t talk about that though. 

But before anything else, Sam needed to take a nap. It had been a pretty exciting and intense week. He was exhausted.

He woke up from a two hours nap, disoriented. The sound of his phone was guilty. It was a text from Lucifer, so Sam forgave it. Lucifer had heard on the radio that the trial was over and wanted to know how it had gone. 

He was visibly disappointed when Sam called him to tell him that the Judge had not given his verdict yet. They were waiting for it at any point during the next week. 

Lucifer sounded genuinely interested in the case. He asked a lot of questions to Sam. When Sam told him how astounded it made him, Lucifer explained that he followed the case over the radio and on the media for the whole week. Sam had no idea. Lucifer admitted it had been very frustrating to hold on from asking how it was going the whole week because speaking was not part of Sam’s rules.

They talked of the case for nearly an hour until Sam’s phone rang with another line. It was Dean. When Sam told it to Lucifer, he made him swear to call him back once his brother and him would be over. Lucifer sounded so enthusiastic that Sam did it. They talked for two more hours on the phone that evening.

At one point, Lucifer mentioned Sam’s key and promised to give it back to him he next time they would see each others. He joked that it would force Sam to meet him once again, his plan being to have an extra routine fuck in the Saturday morning. Sam took him up on it. He told him he wanted him at nine in the morning the next day instead of their usual hour. After all, it was Saturday and Sam was not against a few extra hours of sleep after the crazy week he had. 

When Saturday came, Sam was coming down his high, still buried in Lucifer after their extra quicky. But this time, he didn’t ask him to go immediately away. Lucifer had the good idea to bring fresh pastries with him. They ate breakfast together after they fucked against the back of Sam’s couch once again. Sam’s heart ached to think it was the last time of the week, and it would not go on forever.

Lucifer gave Sam his key back. But Sam told him to keep it. It had been an impromptu idea but since, Sam never really thought about getting it back. Dean would surely argue that it was not very smart nor wise. But Sam liked the idea of Lucifer having one. Lucifer asked him if he was sure about it. Sam nodded as if it was not a big deal and took a new sip of coffee from his mug. Lucifer put the key in his jeans pocket without more of a fight over it. He grinned and imitated Sam, hiding his smile behind his fresh mug of coffee.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally rains... Lucifer stays the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill by now. This chapter has not been beta read.

Sam was basking in post orgasmic glow when he felt his bed dip and Lucifer come back to bed. He sighed, feeling satisfied. Lucifer’s mouth noise caught his attention though.

“What are you eating?”  
“Ice cream.”  
“Is it the same you put on me?” Sam asked, a little disgusted.  
“Shut up, it tastes too good to waste.” 

To prove his point, Lucifer put a spoonful of ice cream in Sam’s mouth before Sam could argue more. Sam had to admit it was really good. The weather in Detroit had reached new heights. Ice cream proved to be an amazing idea.

“Can I have some more?”  
“Of course, darling. I took on me to put whip cream on top of it.”

Sam crunched his nose at the extra sugar as he came to sit with his back against the bed head like Lucifer. But when Lucifer combed his fingers through his hair and grabbed a handful of his chestnut locks to hold him in place and hand feed him, Sam felt all need to argue fade away. He felt himself drawback to the satiated state of mind Lucifer put him in a moment ago when he made Sam come hard, tied up to his bed.

After he carefully fed him half of the ice cream, Sam’s eyes focused back a little better. Lucifer let go of his hair and handed him a spoon so Sam could eat on his own in their shared bowl of ice cream.

“What brand is it?” Sam wondered because it was really good. With the hot weather that didn’t want to stop, the ice cream suddenly was a nice item to put on his grocery list.  
“You will not find it at the mall. I know the guy who makes it. He has a shop downtown.”  
“One of your clients?” Sam was curious, but he tried to keep the conversation casual.

Lucifer saw clear in his game though. He eyed Sam scornfully and his famous smirk was back on his lips. 

“Maybe.” Lucifer gauged him. “I feel like, this question comes back here and then. Why is that, Sammy? Are you interested in my other clients?”

Sam shook his head and got back to the bowl of ice cream but he found himself soon with his laps full of Lucifer. His blue eyes locked in his.

“Don’t lie to me, Sam. Is there something I should dig into here?”  
“It’s nothing.” Sam laughed nervously.  
“And yet, I never saw you shy away from anything before. Tell me. You would not be the first of my clients to ask about it. Is it about looking at me with someone else or having a three way? Because I can arrange that,” Lucifer insisted.  
“Not, it’s not that.”  
“What is it then?”  
“Promise you won’t judge.”  
“Darling…I think I’m the best placed to not judge someone for being kinky. It’s how I make a living.” Lucifer reminded him.  
“It’s just that… It turns me on. The idea of you being…”  
“With others?”  
“Yeah… No.. Not with others especially. I mean, yes but not with someone as a definite individual.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“Drop the politically correct, I’m not following you.” He advised Sam.  
“It turns me on that you are a sex worker. I like to have sex with you knowing you have plenty more with other clients. It tickles my imagination when you mention your other clients or when you make a reference to something kinky you have done for money. It turns me on that you are a hooker, okay.”

The look Lucifer gave him should have been illegal.

“I knew from the moment I saw you that you were a menace,” Lucifer said before his mouth was on Sam’s and his tongue, cold from the ice cream, slid into Sam’s mouth.

A couple of spoonfuls of ice cream later and Lucifer was breathing the hot and cold on Sam’s body. He sucked him off with ice cold lips and tongue. It wasn't planned, but Lucifer didn’t charge him for it either.

It was not lost on Sam that Lucifer was forgetting to charge him often lately. He still had the conversation with Abaddon, at the coffee shop, fresh in his mind. But Lucifer’s charming winks and teasing lips bitings were not helping him to think about it with a straight head. The fact he made Sam come hard each times either. 

As they were recovering, a slight breeze started to blow through the window curtains. After the weather had reached impossible heights in temperatures, it begun to rain for the first time in forty days of too hot weather. Sam left the window open to feel the fresh air come in. For the first time in what felt an eternity, it felt necessary to cover their sweaty bodies with a sheet after a mind blowing orgasm. It felt nearly new after so much time of dry heat from sunrise to sunset. Even the nights didn't bring any chill anymore. So when the first raindrops shyly wet the ground, raising a maddenning smell of dust and summer rain, they left the window of the bedroom open to enjoy it. The sound of rain must have made them drowsy. And they fell asleep.

The sound of thunder rolling and cracking sharply in the sky woke Sam up. The summer rain was turning into a long due storm. Next to him, Lucifer woke from the sudden sound at the same time. Sam looked at him rub his sleepy eyes with one of his big and beautiful hands (Sam loved Lucifer's hands). He scratched the birth of stubble on his cheeks. 

Lucifer never stayed the night before. There was no need to stay the night if it wasn't part of what his clients payed for.

"'m sorry, I fell asleep," Lucifer sighed. His voice didn’t sound as if he was completely awoke either.  
"It's alright". Sam got comfortable in bed again. Ready to fall back to sleep.   
"I'm going to go." Lucifer yawned.

Sam was too sleepy to really think about what he was doing. All he could think of was that it felt good to sleep next to Lucifer. He liked that. And Lucifer looked tired. 

"You can stay here," he mumbled, a second away from drifting back to sleep. 

The moment the words slipped out of his mouth, Sam realized what he had said and it woke him up for good. The sudden cold sweat he felt had nothing to do with the chilly air. It was not because of the storm forming outside his house either. It was because of the sheer silence that answered his proposition. It was so quiet in his bedroom that Sam could hear his own breathing. Only his though, as if Lucifer was holding his. 

"Unless, you have somewhere else to be." Sam offered a possible escape to Lucifer.   
"You don't have to be this nice with me, you know? You're paying me for it. You can kick me out after. It's part of the deal."  
"It's three in the morning. Please stay." 

This time Sam couldn't pretend the words slipped out of his mouth because he was half asleep.

Another silent minute passed only disturbed by thunders and lightnings zebring Sam’s bedroom. 

"If you want to," Sam added softly. 

At those words, Sam felt Lucifer's body fall back into the mattress next to him and curl up against him. Lucifer’s arms came to cradle him. Sam smiled in the dark when Lucifer came to nuzzle in his neck. He felt a sigh of contentment on his neck when he settled there. 

They stayed like that for a moment. Sam couldn't find his sleep again. Feeling as soothed by Lucifer's body lying comfortably next to him, and as excited to feel his heart swell in the gentle embrace. 

After a while, the storm recessed and left only the rain behind. Lucifer wasn't sleeping either. From time to time, Sam could feel him squeeze him tighter softly, or a feather light caress. It was so gentle he would not feel it if he was asleep. 

"Does the sound of the rain bother you?" Sam asked in a whisper.  
"No, I like it. Right now, everything is perfect." Lucifer whispered softly in answer. 

Sam didn't know when he fell asleep. But when he woke up the next morning and stirred on the bed, Lucifer was still by his side. It made him happier than he would have ever imagined.

He lift himself on his elbow and observed the other man's restful face and his mussed hair. Lucifer was still sleeping. He pulled on the sheet to cover his shoulders under Sam's amused gaze. 

Finally, after a moment, he opened one eye and smiled at Sam. The unrestrained need to kiss Lucifer was too big to hold back. Sam did it without wanting to think if he was allowed or not to show affection like that. Lucifer crunched his nose adorably. He hid his face in the sheet and grabbed Sam by the waist to pull him closer to him for a morning hug. Sam relished in it. Outside, the rain was pouring as if the weather suddenly remembered how to do it, and made up for the lost time without rain.

Once they got up, Sam made breakfast for them. Lucifer was in his underwears, looking at him cook. He had a mug of black coffee in hands. The rain on the window made everything blur outside in soft lines.

“It feels a lot like something that it isn’t, don’t you think?” Lucifer asked with a mischievous smirk.  
“I don’t think I understand what you’re talking about.” Sam teased, putting some more eggs on Lucifer’s plate in hope it would keep him a little longer. He didn’t want this breakfast to be over yet.

Lucifer dug happily in it, and snatched two more slices of bacon under Sam’s impressed but pleased gaze.

“I’m doing a very physical job. I need fuel.” Lucifer made up as an excuse, when he saw Sam’s eyebrow raised at everything he was eating for breakfast.  
“Sure.” Sam complied. It was not the first time he remarked how voracious Lucifer could be.

Lucifer poured some more coffee in Sam’s mug.

“This is so domestic”, he said to himself with a smile.

It didn’t seem to bother him all that much though.

“What do you mean?” Sam bit in.  
“I don’t know. You, me, some breakfast and easy talkings. It’s nice, I like it,” Lucifer hurried to ad.  
“You don’t have the habit to eat in the morning? I have troubles to believe you on that.” Sam said as innocently as he could, knowing too well, it was not what Lucifer meant.

This time, Lucifer didn’t go for it, and contented himself to roll his eyes and shake his head. He smiled at Sam for wanting to be oblivious.

“Have it your way, then. Do you want me to kiss you and wish you a good day, when I’m on my way?” Lucifer taunted him.

The idea made Sam snort in his mug of coffee.

“See? I knew it felt weird for you too.  
“We fell asleep, you stayed the night. I can’t send you on your way without at least feeding you breakfast. I’d do it for anyone who would sleep here.” Sam said as if an explanation was needed.  
“Okay.” Lucifer smiled far too bright when he fetched his leather jacket, once his plate was empty.

Sam was grateful, he had to turn his back to him for a moment, because he was feeling himself flush at the idea that Lucifer would kiss him and wish him a good day before going away as if they were a couple. He started to know the character enough to know he was going to do this, with one of his irresistible grin on top of it.

Lucifer turned to look at him and that wolfish smile was already illuminating his face. He came closer to Sam and pressed them together as he captured his lips once again. The kiss felt more like an invitation to go back to bed and be late for work than a chaste and humdrum good day kiss. Sam was a little lightheaded when Lucifer broke it to talk to him.

“By the way, I’m not charging you at all for yesterday, darling.”  
“Again? Why?” Sam was surprised.  
“Because I don’t want to. It felt really good to wake up by your side, Sam.” Lucifer winked.

No, this was not possible. Lucifer was not allowed to say something like that and just leave after. Sam knew he would be good to nothing for the whole day if he let him go like that. He would spend too much time thinking about it all and what it meant. Sam had forgo the matter for too long.

“Wait.” He grabbed Lucifer’s wrist gently to stop him before he could reach the door.

Lucifer backed himself against the door and made so Sam was framing him against it. By the look of it, Sam was about to be late for work. He didn’t care one bit.

“What does it look like if you don’t make me pay for having sex with you AND if you stay the night, cuddling me in your arms? And if we share breakfast in the morning after? Hmm? You can’t do this, Lucifer. Don’t you realize what it looks like from the outside?”  
“No. I’m too much tangled in it all, to see things with a clear head. I haven’t since a long time, with you.”  
“It looks like we’re…” Sam hesitated, distracted by Lucifer’s crotch pressing down on his tight.  
“Looks like what?” Lucifer’s voice turned into a begging moan “Say it.”  
“It looks like we’re boyfriends.” Sam kissed him. On the lips... On the neck... Along his throat.  
“Would it be that bad? I would be so cheaper for you then.”  
“You can’t say that.” Sam argued between kisses that had nothing innocent anymore. He could feel how hard Lucifer was as he shamelessly rut against his tight. Sam was no better collected.   
“Why?”  
“Because I want to.”

Lucifer’s hands raised to Sam’s face and held him in place, breaking the maddening dance of touchings they had fell into. His eyes were serious all of a sudden.

“Are we playing or are we being serious here? I have a little bit of trouble knowing what we’re doing and where to stand. I don’t want to be mistaking the signs,” Lucifer asked.  
“I’m trying to tell you, I want us to be together. As a couple. I know I should not tell you this, but I really developed some feelings that are way more serious than what a client is supposed to feel for an escort.”

Lucifer’s breathing turned labored and harsh. It was concerning Sam, because Lucifer was staring at him so intensely, he could not move anymore, as if he was trapped by his glare only.

“You want more?” Lucifer finally talked again.

Sam nodded. But it wasn’t enough for Lucifer.

“Please speak up, so I can process what you’re telling me. You want us to stop having hooks up. You want us to be together like… For real?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh fuck!” Lucifer swore.

The next moment, Lucifer was carrying Sam to the bed with an impressive force. And Sam was definitely very late for work. But he couldn’t bring himself to care less.

An hour later, Sam was pondering the perspective to stay in bed all day long. He couldn’t bring himself to move anymore after having two orgasms in a row. He was so spent that he authorized Lucifer to light a cigarette in bed. It spoke volume about the state of bliss he was in.

Lucifer exhaled a puff of white smoke and turned to look at Sam, smiling at him. Sam returned his smug smile, hoping he was not looking as goofy as he felt at this precise moment. But something in the little laughter Lucifer had, told him he was not doing a very good job at it.

Something like a shadow passed in Lucifer’s eyes. He bit his thumb, torturing it a little and not realizing how sexy he looked while doing it. Sam’s cock gave a valiant twitch of interest, but it was a lost cause for the rest of the day.

“So, I suppose it’s the time you’re going to want to talk to me about my job?” Lucifer said, visibly anxious.  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked.  
“In my experience, when a guy knows my real job, and we get serious, there is always that “little” question.”  
“What question is that?”  
“So what am I gonna do now?” Lucifer took another drag of his cigarette. His eyes avoided Sam’s.  
“Like today?” Sam was not understanding. Not that he was dumb. But after what they just did, he felt particularly slow.  
“Today, tomorrow, next week…”   
“You will do like every other day I suppose,” Sam answered puzzled.

Lucifer’s eyes went back to focus sharply on him.

“You won’t ask me to quit being a prostitute?”

Sam’s thoughts finally clicked. He sat on the mattress. Apparently, they were touching something important and decisive for what was about to happen next in their relationship. His brain was still floating in bliss. He didn’t know how to articulate his thoughts very well. The last thing he wanted was to burp out the wrong way of saying it. He didn’t want to sound rude or not as involved as he was for real.

“I, emm… I don’t want you to take it the wrong way, but I kinda… Like it for you to be a hooker.”

Lucifer’s face was unreadable. He raised an eyebrow and Sam feared he did exactly what he didn’t want to.

“No, listen. I don’t say I don’t care what you do for a living. I mean, I know exactly what you do. That’s how we met. And I don’t want you to feel like it isn’t something that I don’t care about. It’s just… I…”

His tongue was making knots. It never happened since he finished law school, but it had to happen on a crucial conversation like this one. Sam sighted and just took it out of his chest.

“It’s not the first time I tell you this. The fact that you’re a sex worker turns me on. I don’t want you to think, that sex is all there is between you and me. Just me getting off at being with a sex god. It’s not just that between us. I don’t want it to be just that. I’m serious when I say I have feelings for you. But, for me, being a prostitute, it’s part of who you are. For now at least. If you don’t want to do that forever, of course I’d understand but…”

Lucifer stopped him.

“You don’t want me to stop being a prostitute?”  
“No. If you don’t want to stop, of course.”  
“You’re okay with me having sex every day with strangers? With other people you don’t know? Cheating on you all the time?”  
“I don’t see it as cheating. It’s your job. And you’re good at it.” Sam said, trying very hard to make his brain work again before he said something he really shouldn’t and blew it all. “You like to be an escort, don’t you?”

That might have been the thing too much to say. Sam realized it as the words crossed his lips. He bit his lips as if it could help to hold on more wrong things to go out of them.

But Lucifer’s smirk was back.

“Yes, in fact I love it. And I never met a guy who was okay with me being a whore before.”  
“So… In that case. Maybe we can say, you still do it? I still do my job. You do yours. And when we meet again after a long day of work, we can hook up together and you know… Be together that way too.”  
“I know you were dangerous, the moment I met you.” Lucifer told him, looking him straight in the eyes before kissing him on the lips with way too much tongue.  
“And what is this supposed to mean?”  
“It means, my last client is at seven tonight. And knowing him, I should be free by seven thirty. Care to join me and have a drink after?”

Trumpets of victory went off in Sam’s brain. He quickly nodded in agreement. He was proud he somehow managed to not fuck it up. 

It was nearly eleven in the morning. Sam had missed three important meetings at his office already and Kevin surely left dozens of worried messages on his phone. But it was Lucifer who looked at the clock and said he had to go if he didn’t want to be late. Sam looked at him get up of the bed and put on his jeans. He tried to not feel too excited at seeing Lucifer get ready for a client when himself was officially not one anymore.

They shared a few more words. Where they would meet. What they should do for their first official date… Things like that. Lucifer was so excited about it. It made him smile so much, he tried to hide how happy he was, but it was a lost cause as he kept coming back to Sam for a new kiss every thirty seconds.

Just before Lucifer reached the door, Sam stopped him to wish him a good day. With a playful smile, he kissed his now official boyfriend on the mouth and slapped his rear, while wishing him a good day. Then, he sent Lucifer on his way in a cheerful and positively nauseous domestic way.

From the other side of the closed door, Sam heard Lucifer swore a loud “fucking fuck, Sam!”

Sam felt far too pleased with himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is the guest of honor of a gala with his peers. He'd like for Lucifer to come with him. But it raises some questions about how people will see their couple and reopens some ancient wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not beta read. I'm sorry for the typos, mistakes and misspellings.

To bring Lucifer to the Roadhouse was surely not the most subtle plan Sam ever had. But he was so happy that Lucifer and him were officially together as a couple that he couldn’t wait for everyone of his friends to meet him. And a lot of the people who mattered in Sam’s life were frequently seen at Ellen’s bar.

Without telling them beforehand he would come that night, Dean and Bobby were there. Of course, Jo and Ash were there too, as they worked at the bar. When they entered, and they all greeted Sam, Lucifer felt like he walked into a trap. But then, Sam presented him as his boyfriend and Lucifer forgot he was mad about Sam for not telling him before he was going to meet all of his friends and family.

Jo passed the word that Sam had brought his new boyfriend. Soon Charlie, Garth and even his wife Bess arrived too. Sam’s heart swelled when Bess and Garth told him they had left their three children to Bess’s parents so they could come and meet Lucifer. Sam was going to turn emotional but he had no time for that because out of nowhere, or more precisely, thanks to Jo who was having a blast that night, Jodie and Donna were on the phone with Lucifer. They were giving him the shovel talk, what made Lucifer’s eyes fill with tears of laughter. Sam had to come and rescue him.

From everybody who were there, Sam was particularly nervous about two persons reaction. To say, Dean and Bobby were the most important people to his eyes was not exaggerated. So their thinking about his boyfriend was important to Sam. First, because they were the only ones knowing how Sam and Lucifer met. But more importantly, they were his only reminding family. Even if Bobby was technically not blood related, Sam had considered him like a second father since so long ago, that he didn’t remember it not to be. And Dean… Dean had been Sam’s whole word. His big brother took care of him, fed him, comforted him, nursed him back to health when he was sick. Dean taught him how to read and swim and ride a bicycle. Dean was Sam’s hero and best friend.

He never said all of that to Lucifer. Not explicitly. But Lucifer had felt Dean was a key character in Sam’s life. So it made Sam particularly fond of him when he saw Lucifer make efforts for Dean to like him. And it was safe to say it was working when Lucifer had the idea to compliment the Impala. It was Dean’s beloved car and most important possession on Earth. It was an easy angle, but it was safe and wise. Sam saw Dean was trying to make it work too when he proposed to Lucifer to show him what was under the hood. A privilege not everybody was offered.

The spark caught when they begun to talk engine. Lucifer may not have been a genius mechanic like Dean, but he knew enough on old cars to share an interesting conversation with Dean. Sam had to make them come back inside to get his boyfriend back. It was at this moment that Ash decided to take his guitare out. Thanks God, he didn’t play it. Sam was positive Ash was the worst guitarist he ever heard. But Dean was way better and he improved a lot since the last time Sam listened to him play.

The meeting with his friends and family went good. Sam couldn't be more happy about it.

Now there was another place Sam had to introduce Lucifer to. And this one would be tricky. Because work was important to Sam. And work meant the law firm he was working for. And that meant Michael.

And for that he needed the perfect opportunity.

After the trial they had, their client, Crowley, won. But Rowena had already filed an appeal. It promised to be an argument for the years to come. Michael was ecstatic about the money it meant for the firm. Nothing could make him happier, beside the fact that they would win the appeal too, he was certain about it. But before the second act of this trial would happened, Sam and Michael had been invited as guests of honors to the annual Bar Association Gala.

When Sam decided to ask Lucifer to come with him, they were at Lucifer’s place. Not his insanely well located studio in the center of the city where he had all his costumes and sex toys and all, but his real place. The one where he lived. 

It was a wooden cabin, in a quiet part of the city. It was in a private part of a park. It made it look as if Lucifer was living in the woods. If his flat in town was all steel, grey colors and neat lines, Lucifer’s cabin was all wood, warm colors and filled with a happy mess of things and mismatched stuffs. Too full bookshelves, ploying under the weight of books and vinyl discs, clothes forgotten here and there, green plants everywhere, piles of blankets despite the fact that the weather was suffocating hot, the bed was not made and the pillow cases didn’t match the sheets, that day’s mail had been forgotten on a table, next to snacks Lucifer mindlessly dug into all the time, there were at least three coffee pots at the most random places, garden tools with mud still on them on the floor in a corner next to the door, equipments for his motorbike, frames of people smiling... Sam recognized some of them like Eve and Abaddon, other he didn’t know, but Lucifer explained him who they were when he saw Sam was interested. Everything happily mixed together. 

Sam liked when they were there. Lucifer looked softer. He was less flirting, less focused on charming his way all the time. He looked more comfortable and grounded. That’s why Sam chose to ask him about the Bar Association Gala when they were there. Because Sam didn’t fear he could force his hand here. He knew Lucifer would not feel like he had to agree to please him. He was safe here. Lucifer was in his element, on his ground. 

“It will be a very important evening. Every lawyers that count in Michigan will be present,” Sam explained, excited.  
“That’s fantastic, darling.” Lucifer said, taking the ancien coffee pot from the heater, and putting it on the table, the time to take two mugs from the cupboard.   
“You’ll have to wear a suit.”

Lucifer stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Sam. His gaze was so focused on him that it seemed to sound his soul.

“You want me to come with you?”  
“Of course, you’re my boyfriend. I want you by my side in my time to shine.”

Lucifer huffed, humorlessly. He took one of the mug to the sink to rinse it. As if he had washed it just a minute ago instead of taking it from his cupboard. He was preoccupied.

“Why don’t you want to come? Is it because it will be fancy? I thought you liked that.”  
“I can appreciate a nice evening in a pretty venue with exquisite food and free booze.”  
“So you’re coming with me then? I know you can rock a formal suit.” Sam asked again with hope.

Lucifer sighed and took Sam’s hand to ground him, forgetting the mug and the tea towel on a chair.

“Of course, I look good in sharp clothes. But Sam, darling, I’m not the kind of boyfriend you bring to mondanities and introduce to important people.”  
“You met my friends. And they are far more important to me.” Sam reminded him.  
“I loved to meet them. And you're absolutely sweet for wanting me to meet them. But they are biased. They all love you no matter what. A room full of greedy lawyers who are all jealous you defended the case of the century won’t be the same walk in a park.”  
“Why not? Nobody will make any comment on our face if we go together, you know.”  
“But behind our backs? It will be another story. I don’t care what they will say about me. But it’s different for you. They are your peers. I don’t want you to be ashamed of me.”  
“I will never be ashamed of you.”  
“And what am I supposed to say when one of them will ask me what I do for a living? That I am a sex counselor? I work in the field of stress relieving?”

The inflections of Lucifer's voice raised sensibly. Sam shrugged, his expression so innocent, Lucifer had a sad smile. He caressed his cheek before going back to what he was doing, searching for the mug that seemed to have gone missing. Sam pointed it to him, he had not say his last word.

“Tell them you’re an escort, if you want. It won’t make me less proud to have you by my side. Or lie if you prefer. Tell them something else if it makes you more comfortable. I’ll go with whatever you choose.”  
“You’re sweet. But I’m not going.”  
“Why not? Please, Lucifer.”  
“One word: Michael.” Lucifer turned to Sam and put his fists on his hips.

Sam had not the heart to tell Lucifer, his pissed off expression and posture made him look like a mother hen and it was adorable. Plus, he just put the fresh batch of coffee he just made in the fridge, still steaming hot. Sam was under the impression that he would not drink that coffee anytime soon. But he didn’t address it. The coffee could wait. And the weather was too hot to have a hot beverage anyway. An ice coffee was not a bad idea.

"Yes, Michael will be here.” Sam confirmed. Lying would bring no good.  
“So I’m not going.”  
“But Michael will always be here!” Sam argued. “I’m working for him. My goal is to be a partner in his firm. And it will happen any time soon now.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

“You’re not believing me?” Sam asked, stung by Lucifer’s reaction.  
“I believe Michael is an asshole and he probably didn’t even see you’re working your ass off. He probably thinks you’re doing it from the kindness of your heart because you love it.”  
“That’s not true. You’ll see. He is going to ask me to become a partner soon. Kevin and I agreed he is probably waiting for that special event in fact.”  
“If Kevin agreed…” Lucifer sighed.  
“But it's not the point.” Sam said as a reproach. “The point is, partner or not, Michael will always be in the picture. I’m working for him. And in the years to come, partner or not, Michael will always be there. Even if I work for another firm. Michael is the most influential lawyer in the city. That’s why I wanted to work for that firm. It’s the place to be if I want to make a change in the world, as tiny as it will be.”  
“And will you be able to do that once they will know who is walking at your arm?” Lucifer said with a certain spite.  
“I’m not ashamed my boyfriend is a high profile prostitute. I would not be ashamed if you were a cheap whore working by the train station either. Because it is you and you’re the most incredible and amazing person I know.”  
“Compliments will get you anywhere. You know me. But Michael…”  
“You asked me to not be an obstacle in your job. I respect that. And I deserve you to do the same for me, don’t I?” Sam cut Lucifer. “Michael can tell them everything he wants I don’t care.” Sam said exasperated.  
“Michael dumped me because a lawyer of his stature, or yours, can’t be seen with a whore like me!”

It was the first time Sam ever heard Lucifer raise his voice. It was also the first time he saw him look elsewhere and wipe a single tear going down his cheek. An embarrassing silence weighted on them for a moment. Sam had no idea what to answer to that. He knew Lucifer and Michael’s break up had been bad, but he had no idea what it was about.

“I thought you broke up because he asked you to stop doing your job,” Sam said softly.  
“That’s the reason yes. He wanted me to stop because his boyfriend couldn’t be a whore. It made no sense to him. Surely I was doing it because I needed it. And for whatever reason, I refused to tell him why. What the hell could have been the reason for me to go on having sex for money, selling my body right and left, if he had enough money to support me? He even made his mind that I would become a tattoo artist after he saw some doodles I drew on his skin once.”  
“You didn’t want that?”  
“No! Of course not! It was just fitting this fantasy of him. He wanted to save me from I don’t know what. A traumatized childhood or a personal drama maybe. I don’t know. And as I was with him, and he could support me and love me the way he wanted, I had to stop so we could be together like a nice couple. So we could be respectable, you know? What was keeping me to still do this disgusting job when I could be part of his world, with all his well thinking people? But when I said I loved it and I didn’t intent to quit it, he couldn’t bear it. At first, he wanted me to see a shrink because, of course, there was something wrong with me for wanting to have sex with strangers for money if I had other choices. It was not normal. I was addicted to it. I was sick. If I had the misfortune to mention a regular client, we had nasty fights that made the walls shake. He finally gave me an ultimatum. It was him and the lovely life he offered me or nothing. And when I chose to break up with him, he sued my ass and buried me in legal pursuits. He said I never was true with him. Me! He said I coned him from the beginning with the goal to take money from him. He said I never really had any feelings for him and I was faking it all. He asked me to compensate with more money that he ever gave me since the first time we met!”

Sam had trouble to process everything he just heard.

“Lucifer, you’re being serious there? That’s what happened between you two?”  
“Yes.” Lucifer looked at him with an air of defiance.  
“I had no idea it was that bad.”

Lucifer sighed. 

“Do you know what was the worst?”

Sam shook his head.

“I loved him so much, I tried. I really tried to be a trophy wife for a moment. But… It was too much. I was not me.”

Lucifer looked down at his feet.

Sam came closer and took him in his arms.

“Yes, his shrink was right. I am a sex addict. I know it, okay? But I missed the life. I missed my regulars. I missed the exhilaration before meeting a new client. I missed the proximity with my regular ones. I missed being the kinky secret of their life. I missed my friends because Michael thought they were only ropes tying me to my old life and he didn’t want me to keep seeing them. And I missed the sex.”  
“I understand.” Sam shushed him.  
“Sam, I missed the sex so much.”  
“Yes, I know.” Sam rocked them together.  
“I couldn’t be good enough for him. I was not strong enough to be what he wanted me to be.”  
“It was not you anyway. Michael asked you to be what he wanted. But it was not who you really were. It was his fantasy of you. Okay?”  
“You say that now. You say you understand. But this is just going to end the same way that it did with Michael. One day, you will look at me and you will only see a whore. And you will realize I am not the person you want to be seen with. Exactly like Michael said, an important man like you can’t be with a guy like me.”  
“But I’m not asking you to be someone else. I want you to be true to yourself. I love you for who you are. Lucifer, look at me.” 

Sam asked softly, lifting Lucifer’s chin up so he could see his marvelous blue eyes.

“Yes, it turns me on that you are a sex worker, you know that. But before that, I fell in love with you. Not just the sex god, but you.”

Lucifer smiled shyly. A blush covered his cheeks.

“I’m sorry if asking you to be a part of my social life has a bad echo to what you lived before. But I’m not Michael.”  
“Yes, I know.”  
“You know how my work is important to my eyes. I don’t want you to be out of such an important part of it. I want you to be with me and not a dirty secret I must hide so I can show the best suited image to the world. I don’t care for that. What I care about is to do what I love and to have the people who matter to me by my side. And so it means you. Because, what’s the point if I can’t share what is truly important for me with the people that matter the most in my life?”

Lucifer clinged to him as they kissed. Sam thought, maybe nobody had ever told Lucifer that sort of things before. But the important was that Sam meant every single word he said.

“Alright, if it’s that important, I’ll come with you at your mondanity party,” Lucifer whispered to him after a moment.  
“Thank you.” Sam said sincerely.  
“And I’ll kick anybody's ass that will dare to give you shit during that evening.” Lucifer promised.  
“That might prove to be handy because they asked me to make a small speech.” Sam informed him with a joke.  
“And Sam…” Lucifer kissed him again... And again… And again.  
“What?” Sam laughed, tickled by the featherly kisses Lucifer was making rain on his face.  
"Do you know you just said you love me?"  
"And then, what? What are you gonna do about it?" 

Yes, Sam had registered the words crossed his lips. Lucifer said nothing on the moment, but apparently he noticed it too. It was not exactly how Sam pictured he would say the big words, but he didn't regret to have said them because it was true. His heart pounded harder in his chest than ever.

Lucifer put his hands on Sam cheeks and kissed him tenderly again.

  
“I love you too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the evening of the Bar Association Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't been beta read. I'm sorry for the mistakes, misspellings and errors you will find.

It was the end of the afternoon. Sam was finishing the day, writing down some rapports. His phone chimed. Sam smiled when he saw it was a text from Lucifer. He opened it up. There was a picture. Sam nearly choked on his coffee and spilled it everywhere on his desk.

In his office, Kevin jumped when Sam slammed his phone to his desk with enough force that he regretted it immediately. Thankfully, the phone’s screen didn’t shatter.

“Is everything alright? You scared me.” Kevin said.  
“No, no. Everything’s fine. It’s just… I didn’t see it was so late already. You should go home.” Sam said with an embarrassed smile. He was trying to mop the spilled coffee from his files with paper towels. But they were irremediably stained.

Kevin looked up to his watch and protested that it was hardly the time for him to end the day. He came to help Sam clean the mess he did. Sam had to practically push him out of his office. That kid was smart but sometimes he was rather dumb too.

Once, Kevin was on his way, and happy to have a couple of hours free, Sam took a new look at the photo Lucifer sent him. His devilish boyfriend was claded with a bright orange jumpsuit. Opened from the collar to the waist down, it let see a glimpse of Lucifer’s treasure trail. He wasn't wearing anything else under it. A pair of handcuffs were dangling from his hand. His hair was in such a disarray that it was a story of sins on its own. And the glint of mischievousness in his blue eyes talked volume about how Lucifer was knowing exactly how kinky the whole ensemble looked.

The picture came with a text that basically said Lucifer had received the new inmate costume he had ordered and that he liked it a lot. But he was wondering if the quality was good enough for him to use it for work. Then, he was asking if Sam would be kind enough to play the warden tonight, just to make sure.

Sam was not a fool. He knew for a fact that ninety percent of the costumes Lucifer had were custom made. He had no worry about the quality of it, because he could as well have bought a jumpsuit made for real inmates. But he was vouching to help Lucifer make sure it would be perfect for the use he would make of it anyway. If Sam could, he was happy to help with those kind of missions.

Michael stepped in Sam’s office with a file in hands. At first, he was not looking at him and asked a random question about a file Sam had taken care of for him when he was too busy with the Crowley case. But when he saw the smile of sheer happiness Sam couldn’t repress, it was hard to not make a comment about it.

“Is it your girlfriend?” He asked, pointing to Sam’s phone.  
“Actually…”

Even if it was none of his business, Sam felt like he had to talk with Michael about the fact that he was coming to the Bar Association Gala with Lucifer. Michael and him worked together since years now, and their last case brought them closer. At least, it was what Sam thought. Michael never showed what was going on in his mind. He was always very collected with his emotions. The only time Sam had a glimpse of the non professional Michael, was when he got frustrated because Sam found his file on Lucifer as a matter of fact.

Sam knew it would be an embarrassing talk. He didn’t really know what would be Michael’s reaction. He had no idea how to put the subject on the table either. It was what delayed him for the last two weeks before he built enough nerves to go and talk to Michael about it.

It was as good of a moment as any. Sam took a breathe and braced himself to face Michael.

“Actually. It’s more a boyfriend than a girlfriend.”  
“Well, good for you.” Michael said with a sympathetic smile.

Sam hold him back when Michael was heading out.

“And Michael, I actually wanted to talk to you about it. Could you, hem… Could you close the door please?”

Michael was intrigued. He closed the door behind him quietly and turned to face Sam and listen to him. He sat in the chair across from Sam’s desk. He had all his attention. It was something to be the focus of Michael’s total attention. Rather intimidating.

“I invited him as my plus one for the Bar Association Gala next Saturday.”  
“Oh, it’s official, I see. That’s a good idea to have invited him, Sam.” Michael encouraged him.  
“I wanted to talk to you about it, because you happen to know him.”  
“Ha?”  
“Michael, it’s Lucifer. And I know you two have a history.”

If Michael was looking friendly and calm just a second before, when Sam mentioned Lucifer's name, Michael’s face closed instantly. Now, he was looking at Sam with defiance.

“I assume Lucifer told you, him and I were intimate a few years ago now.”  
“He did indeed. And I know there is bad blood between you. That’s why I didn’t want you to learn who I was going with on the very evening of the gala.”  
“Sam.” Michael’s stopped him by holding his hand up in front of him. “I don’t want to know anything more about him. I assume you know his activities?”

Facing Michael's cold voice, Sam found in himself to only answer by a nod of his head instead of words. He could see Michael was trying to hold back a white fire of fury. Sam had no intend to see it explode if he could avoid it.

“You do realize the Bar Association Gala is a very important social event?” Michael stated more than he asked.  
“I do. And I want to make clear that, if Lucifer and I met that way, we are now a real couple.”  
“Sam, you’re a nice looking man. I’m sure you can find a more suited person to bring to the gala.” Michael didn’t buy on Sam’s statement.  
“I don’t bring him just to have someone at my arm for the evening. I know it will be an act as official as any, for us to show at this kind of event together.” Sam made clear.  
“Alright, then.”

Michael stared at him with a glare close as hatred for a second too much before he turned and went for the door. Sam thought it was the end of it, but when Michael put his hand on the door handle, he had a second thought and turned back to face Sam. But, this time he was far less collected.

“He will never be faithful to you. You realize that? He will cheat on you constantly. All the time. Do you have any idea how it feels? To always wonder if your boyfriend is really running errands, or if he is banging someone somewhere? Even if he promises you he won’t, he will sleep right and left. He can't help himself. It’s in his nature.” 

Michael spit the words to his face. But rather than to have the effect he thought it would have on him, Sam suddenly realized that he couldn’t care less what Michael thought about Lucifer and him. 

He didn’t mind one bit for Lucifer to have sex with others. In fact, it was expected from him and welcomed. In the same way, Lucifer didn’t have to hide it from him, as Sam wanted to know about it. He liked it. And he didn’t mind that society, or his boss, were not okay with the fact that he liked for his boyfriend to have sex with other people and without him, everyday. He didn’t feel like he had to apologize for it.

As his boss was standing in front of him and expected Sam to come to his senses, Sam realized that in fact, he didn’t mind at all for what people thought or would say about it. Michael, like everybody else, had no idea of what was between them. But it didn't stop him from judging them anyway. But again, Sam couldn’t care less. 

He was nearly pitying Michael. To live with someone who lied and cheated on him constantly was a real heartbreak Sam wished to nobody. But it wasn’t like that that he saw his own relationship with Lucifer at all. For Sam, the fact that Lucifer had sex with clients didn’t mean he was cheating on him. It was kinda hard to explain. He knew Dean still had troubles to put his mind around it, even if he said to his little brother that the important was that it made sense to him and he knew where he was standing with it.

Mickeal sounded like he never really grasped who Lucifer truly was. And he was still full of anger over their breakup, years later. 

Michael must have hurt badly over their break up too, Sam realized. Lucifer and him were both skilled at hiding it, but when you scratched the surface, they were both badly wounded by their break up. Sam decided to not pushed it.

“I know. And that’s alright by me.” Sam simply answered to his boss. The smile he gave Michael was surely what disturbed him the most.

Michael exited the office. Sam had the neat impression Michael avoided him for the rest of the afternoon.

The next day, Michael acted as if they never had this conversation. Sam didn’t push it. If it was Michael’s way to deal with it, it could have been worse.

The Bar Association Gala arrived. Lucifer had put an extra effort on the suit he chose to wear that night. Sam was looking sharp too. They looked insanely good and they did a great impression when they entered the venue where the gala was taking place. They were drawing attention on them for sure. Sam was never as aware of women’s looks on him before. 

He was extra proud to have Lucifer by his side. His boyfriend was getting away with it pretty well. Lucifer looked perfectly well adjusted. Sam knew Lucifer liked fancy parties and trendy places. He was completely at ease making small talks with the people Sam presented him to. He was funny and just the right amount of flirty. It was kind of turning Sam on to see Lucifer could own a room no matter what the circumstances were. The fact that Lucifer was talking with ease to the most respected and good thinking people of the city was only making the contrats sharper for Sam. To think that some of those well thinking people were shocked that Sam could bring his boyfriend instead of a gentle and loving wife to such an important event was not excluded. They had no idea that Lucifer was a sex worker and that he pleasured a woman with his mouth to the point of making her weep and scream that day, or that he made a man come by spanking him on that very same afternoon.

The idea that maybe Lucifer had some clients present in the room with them bloomed in Sam’s mind. He discreetly asked about it. Lucifer’s reaction was to grin at him and take a sip of wine in his crystal glass. He didn’t want to confirm or disprove it. It was making Sam insane and all bothered. Sam let his eyes scan the room, searching for whom it could be.

Sam saw Michael on two occasions already. He was not sure if it was intentional or not, but each times Michael and the woman he came with, were on the other side of the room or just starting to talk to someone influential. As if Michael was trying to avoid Sam and Lucifer.

But it didn’t go on for long as they were put at the same table.

Sam cleared his throat when they converged towards the same table. The dreaded moment had come. They could not avoid each other any longer. Nor pretend they weren’t doing it. A little embarrassing silence occurred when they gathered next to each others, until Michael pulled a seat for his partner. She sat next to the chair Sam was supposed to sit in. She looked like a little and fragile thing. Rather pretty, she had red dyed hair and seemed timid.

She turned to him as he sat and gave her hand for Sam to shake. Michael was side glancing at Lucifer. This one was ignoring him splendidly. Sam presented himself to her and she turned pleasantly surprised, telling him how much Michael had talked about him in a positive way. She congratulated him on the Crowley case, what seemed to break the ice, as other guests joined their table too.

Lucifer greeted them and finally addressed Michael. It was a simple head tilt. To which Michael answered. From the outside, it looked like a small gesture. Nothing important. But knowing their history, Sam felt like something huge just had been achieved.

Anna, the woman Michael came with, fueled a polite conversation. She was asking questions about their case. It gave an excuse for the other guests at their table to talk directly about it. It was on the mouth of everybody and each one of the people that night had their two cents to add about it. Lucifer was not in rest, talking about it too like the others. Sam felt proud that he knew so much about it. He was visibly interested in the case. He felt a little embarrassed too, because his own enthusiasm about his case surely caused him to talk about it a lot to his boyfriend. Hence why Lucifer knew it that well. Lucifer was even spilling a word or two of legal expressions. Sam was finding it very enduring.

And without really noticing it at first, Sam finally caught on that Lucifer and Michael were actually part of the same conversation. They were exchanging words, nicely as if both of them had never been hurt by their shared history.

Soon, Michael got called to make a speech. Everybody in the room applauded him as he took place to the desk to make his talk. Sam took this opportunity to make the remark to Lucifer’s ear.

“Thank you for being nice to him. I know it must not be easy for you.”  
“I suppose, we can be responsible and sensible adults for an hour or two. You had any doubts?” Lucifer grinned at him.

To be honest, yes Sam had heavy doubts about it. But it was a nice surprise they could.

When it was Sam’s time to make a speech, Lucifer encouraged him. It felt nice to have his eyes on him as he was looking at him that way. Sam didn’t miss the way Michael side glanced at his boyfriend from time to time too. As if he was trying to make up his mind about him. Sam had already seen that look on Michael. It was the same he used when he was trying to determine if a client was lying to him or not. But Lucifer had only eyes for Sam. The way he wet the corner of his lips when Sam ended his speech, and people applauded him, should have been illegal when a bed was not available in a mile radius.

The evening went better than what Sam expected. He made a lot of good contacts amongst the lawyers from everywhere in the State. A lot of them came directly to him and congratulated him on the Crowley case. They all slipped their business card to him.

Sam was especially glad Lucifer had decided to come with him. But he was also happy it came to its end. Sam was sharing a few words with a lawyer from another firm as he waited for Lucifer to come back from the bathroom. The lawyer slipped him his card too before he left. He insisted for Sam to call him soon, implying that they had a proposition to make to him for a job. Sam would have liked to tell him, and the others like him, that he had no intention to change for another firm anytime soon. That the law firm he was working for was his best shot. But who would it have fooled? He had come to his mind that he was hopelessly waiting for a promotion that didn't come. He was bitter Michael didn’t address the question of his partnership by now. Sam decided to keep the business cards that were given to him. He would need time to think about those law firms and find the best suited for what he wanted in a job. But he was in the position to choose.

In the meantime, he would have liked to get his boyfriend back and go home. He was rather tired by the whole evening. He looked in the direction of the men’s restroom and waited for a little more. That’s when he caught the look of Anna waiting on her own a little further away. Something in Sam’s chest tightened. A peak of jealousy mixed with a legitimated fear of what was happening inside that restroom.

Sam should have been more cautious. He hoped Lucifer and Michael were not arguing or fighting in there. He quickly closed the distance to the men’s room door. When he entered it, he couldn’t see them at first. Only hear them talk. And to his relief, they were not screaming. 

“She is nice. Your girlfriend. Kind. I’m happy you found someone sweet.” Lucifer was saying.  
“Cut the crap, okay. And get off the sink. It’s not a proper place to sit.”  
“I was being polite, asshole.”

Oops. Maybe it had been too soon to think everything was okay. Sam didn’t come closer though. He kept listening because Michael was saying “You won. You’re happy?”  
“I didn’t know it was a competition. But okay. Why did I win? If I may ask.” Lucifer’s voice answered.  
“Anna is not my girlfriend. She is my cousin. I’m pathetic.”  
“Oh.” Lucifer exclaimed.

Sam was waiting for the brag to arrive. He was ready to stop Lucifer to rub Michael’s nose in it, when the sound of Lucifer’s voice stopped him. His voice was soft when he talked again.

“You’re not pathetic, Michael.”  
“How? You and Sam look very good together. You make me want to puke. The way you look at each other? Hu! You’re annoying. And me? I couldn’t stomach to come alone. Since Sam told me you were coming together, all I could think was that I was not going to show on my own when you would come as a couple. I would not be the one to lose the face. But here I am with Anna because I couldn’t find a single person I wanted to bring with me tonight.”  
“That doesn’t make you pathetic. Only human.”

Michael’s sight talked volume about what he thought about it.

“Michael, you too, you’ll find someone to make people nauseous with.”  
“You’re stupid.”  
“And you’re a douche. I suppose nobody is perfect then.”

Sam heard Michael have a little laughter. He would have never paid his boss to be the kind of person to laugh at that kind of comment.

“You know what?” He asked. “Sam and you look alike in a way.”  
“If you mean by that we look insanely good, have luxurious hair people could sell their soul for and that we can rock a suit like nobody else. Then yeah. We do look like each other.”  
“No, I mean that I see a lot in Sam that I saw in you once. Your radical mind. Your idealistic view of what the world should be. A certain sense of justice that isn’t exactly like other people would see it. Your free spirit. And that excessive sense of loyalty in the people you love. I see that in Sam too.”

Lucifer stayed silent. Sam too. Perhaps he should have stopped listening by now but it was hard to pretend he didn’t hear that. It was not meant for him to know, but it was a hell of a compliment to hear someone say that about him.

“Maybe it’s what made me hire him. I don’t know. I liked his idealism from the start. His hope in humanity. As if he didn’t see people as ugly inside as they are.”  
“I don’t remember you being bitter about people, Michael.”  
“Well a lot of things have changed. It’s a shame that Sam is leaving.”  
“What do you mean?” Lucifer asked.  
“Well, that Sam won’t stay at the firm.” Michael answered as simply as that.

Sam felt his heart quicken. It was hurtful to listen to Michael say he was living the firm as if he was stating the most mundane fact. With no emotion or whatsoever, as if he was reading a grocery list. 

“You want to sack him? After all he did for you?” Lucifer stepped up on Sam’s behalf. “Sam has been killing himself for your beloved firm. I never saw someone beat his own ass for work as he does for you.”  
“And yet. If you think I didn’t see tonight how every law firms that respect themselves tried to woo him. How am I supposed to counter that? I’m sure he has been made very interesting offers.”

A little silence followed.

“You are really the dumbest bitch I ever met,” was Lucifer’s answer.  
“It’s only normal for Sam to want to see if the grass is greener elsewhere. I did it. We all did it at some point in our career.” Michael sounded offended, as he defended Sam.  
“He wants to be a partner, okay? I was sure, you didn’t even remarked it. Sam wants to be a partner. He is only asking for it. He literally dreams of you finally opening your eyes on the mountain of work he gets done and doing the right thing that is to ask him to become a partner in your firm, Michael.”  
“I don’t have any partner. That firm is mine and mine alone.” Michael argued.  
“Then, don't be surprised if you lose your best lawyer.”  
“So it’s my fault if people leave me?”  
“Are you fucking kidding me? You really want me to answer that?”

Sam heard a sound, as if Lucifer jumped from where he was seated and threw something to the trash bin.

Sam thought their discussion was over. He was about to discreetly go back and wait outside when he heard Lucifer talk again. His voice was soft and pained.

“Do you know how much I loved you? How much I missed you?” Lucifer asked.  
“For us to not work was the most painful part of my life.” Michael’s voice sounded sincere.  
“Yeah.”

Sam hoped he was not breathing too loudly. He definitely felt like he should have not heard that. More than anything he spied on since he entered the room and stayed hidden from them.

“You know, if you had told me yesterday I would have a talk in the men’s room with you today, and it didn’t make me want to tear your eyes out of your sockets, I would have not believed it.” Lucifer said, in a more amused voice.

Michael laughed at it.

“And if someone had told me I would wish for you to be happy with my superstar lawyer, I would have not believed it either.”

Lucifer returned Michael’s laugh and the tension in the room visibly dropped.

“Goodbye, Michael.”  
“Goodbye, Lucifer.”

When Lucifer turned the corner of the room and fell nose to nose with him, Sam hugged him in his arms and kissed him. He took Lucifer away with him. Did Michael hear him or not? Sam couldn’t say. But he gave them enough time to leave the Gala before he went out of the restroom and left too.

On their way to their car, Lucifer asked about it to Sam.

“Exactly how much did you hear in that bathroom?”  
“Far too much. I’m sorry.” Sam came clean.  
“It doesn’t matter. It’s ancient history.”  
“It sounded like a definitive goodbye indeed.” Sam apologized. “I would have understood if you had kissed him.”  
“But he would never have. And that was the problem.”  
“I also heard when you defended me. And when you told him to make me a partner.”  
“Sorry if I overstepped. I know it’s not the way you like things to be done. But it got on my nerves that he didn't’ even consider it was your rightful place to be a partner after everything you do for that damn company.”  
“I really wanted to stay in that firm. It’s the best in Detroit. It’s the best in the whole State.” Sam whined disappointed  
“I’m sorry.” Lucifer took Sam’s hand in his.  
“If I know something about Michael, it’s that we can not force his hand. He stays too much on his own mind to accept someone as his equal in his company. I see that now.” Sam said with a sight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby officially invits Lucifer to come over with Sam at their weekly traditional family diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't been beta read. I'm sorry for the mistakes, misspellings and errors you will find.

After the events of the previous week, at the Bar Association Gala, to find himself in Bobby’s kitchen peeling potatoes and shelling peas while enjoying a fresh beer felt like a piece of Heaven.

“Why don’t you bring Lucifer with you next Friday?” Bobby had said.

It took Sam by surprise, but in a good way.

“What? Isn’t he your boyfriend? You paraded him in front of everybody the other night at the Roadhouse.”  
“I did not.” Sam exclaimed.

He could have tried to make it sound more casual, but for real, he was so happy that Bobby told him to invite Lucifer over to his house, that he couldn’t stop smiling. Their weekly dinners on Fridays were something Sam would not miss for all the gold in the world because, more than anything else, it felt like home. 

“Yes, you did. So bring the guy. It would be nice to get to know him better. Dean and him seemed to get along well.”  
“I will ask him if he is free. You know, Friday evenings are rather busy for him with his… Work.”

It had been kind of awkward to say that to Bobby. Sam’s intention was not to avoid the elephant in the room, he didn’t want to get embarrassed when talking about Lucifer’s job, but he knew it could be different for other people too. Bobby didn’t answer. But he was not the type to blush like a girl at prom night either. He had seen more disturbing things in life, and was not the kind of man to get his head in a knot. As he already slipped to him once “as long as you’re happy, Sam, I’m not one to judge. There are more concerning things in the world.”

When Sam asked Lucifer about it, this one cancelled all his plans immediately to come with him. Lucifer was even wearing a nice white shirt that brought the blue of his eyes out in an insane way.

“Are you over with that?” Dean asked, pointing at the bowl of peas in front of Lucifer.  
“Nearly.”  
“Hurry up, my sauce is ready to welcome those little green guys. Anyway, I told that guy he would have to wait until Tuesday, the time for his new carburetor to arrive and you know what he told me?”  
“Let me guess, it would be quicker if he did it himself.” Sam answered.  
“Exactly. The nerves! So you know what I told him? Bobby was there, he couldn’t believe his own ears. I said: mister, I welcome you to try. And I gave him his keys back. Then I told him to be on his way. Of course he couldn't because his car can’t even start. But after that, he spoke to me with a tone lower.”  
“Luckily, your brother has a charming smile, because without it, we would lose half of the clients who walk through our doors, with his attitude. I have to remind him that we are not the only mechanics in town, from time to time.” Bobby commented.  
“But we are the best. Quicker if he did it himself, my ass. I bet he doesn’t even know what a carburetor is.”  
“And what about you, Sam? How was the week?” Bobby asked.  
“Was his highness Michael, the king of the douches since the gala you went to? He should have promoted you already, the bastard.”

Sam and Lucifer shared a glance. Bobby and Dean didn’t know about what once was between Lucifer and Michael.

“Please don’t call Michael his highness.” Sam said.  
“It fits him though.” Lucifer remarked. He gave the bowl of peas to Dean, avoiding Sam’s eyes.  
“See, I’m not the only one saying he stepped too far.” 

Knowing them both, Sam would have never bet on Dean and Lucifer to side together. But he supposed Lucifer was too new into their circle for them to start to bicker already.

“It’s complicated.”  
“I thought you made a lot of good contacts during that evening.”  
“Yes, I did but… I was really believing in that firm. There is no better lawyer firm in Detroit than Shurley’s Laws office. I invested so much into it. It feels wrong to scratch that as if it was nothing, you know? I deserve this promotion. I really do.” Sam whined.  
“Let it go Sammy. You can do as good of a job in another firm. There is plenty of fishes in the sea.” Dean argued.  
“But not like Shurley’s Laws office,” Sam insisted.  
“It’s a pretty sensible subject.” Lucifer pointed out.  
“You were there the other night, Lucifer, you met Michael. What do you think? Is Sammy making hopes for nothing?”  
“I happen to know Michael from before, and I am sorry Sam, but I believe you should call those lawyers who gave you their cards.”  
“See?” Dean seconded, showing Lucifer with the spatula he stirred his sauce with.  
“And what about you, Lucifer?” Bobby asked, coming to Sam’s rescue and making him grateful for the change of subject.

Lucifer turned his face to look at him, as if he was not understanding what he was asked about.

“Oh, you want to know about my day?” He realized. “Well, I walked on a guy's crotch this morning. Then, I had a dentist appointment. My teeth are so smooth since, it's so weird. Then, I had lunch downtown and I met with this stunning woman. I brought her to that new hotel that opened last week, you guys heard of it? No? Anyway, then I had a regular. He is a "finalizer", you know? He always insists for me to come too or else he feels like something is missing. It was kind of awkward as I came three times already since this morning and it took me a little time before I could. I should know better by now but to schedule him in late afternoon. Oh and Sam, I went to the opera to buy tickets for the play we talked about.”

The most complete silence filled the room after Lucifer’s recollection of his day, until Bobby broke it.

“Well, it has been a busy day for you.”

Lucifer shrugged and made a sturgeon face. 

“You know. Fridays…”

Sam shrieked as he tried to conceal the laughter he was failing to hold back. Dean’s face was a masterpiece to see. He looked like a cartoon character with his eyes opened wide and his mouth agape, his spatula was dripping at his feet and making a pool of rich brown sauce on the floor.

“And you’re going to be okay son, or do you need to stay seated? You still have blood in your legs or… ?” Bobby asked Lucifer with a barely reprimanded laughter too.  
“Phew... I don’t know. Maybe it would be wiser to have another beer and lay back for a little while.”  
“I bet! But I got a better idea. You take those plates and you go put them on the table in the dining room while I grab a new round of fresh bottles from the fridge. Sam, grab the clutteries and go help him. I’m going to try to make Dean function again.” Bobby chuckled.  
“Hey!” Dean protested.

Sam lead the way to the next room, and together they set the table ready.

“Did I go too far in there?” Lucifer worried.  
“Not at all.” Sam giggled. “Did you hear how Bobby called you? You’re officially adopted now that he calls you son.”   
“I like that! But I think I broke your brother.”  
“You achieved something I thought was impossible: to shock my big brother. I never thought I would see that in my life.”  
“Should I be sorry, darling?” Lucifer purred, coming closer to Sam and embracing him in his arms.  
“For that, no. It was worth it, if only to see their faces. It was priceless. Though, I have a question. What did you mean you came three times already before your last client? I think my count is not right, because I have a vivid souvenir of a nice shower this morning. And you definitely came.”  
“Is that so? Well let’s make a count.”

Lucifer took Sam’s hand in his and brought it to his face. He licked Sam’s index finger into his mouth.

“One was in the shower, with you.”

Lucifer then put Sam’s middle finger in his mouth and made his tongue swirl around it before saying “two was against the bathroom counter, in front of the mirror. Still with you.”

Sam smirked, as he looked at Lucifer lick at his finger for the third time. It was a mesmerizing vision to see.

“Three was with the lady. She really appreciated my construction worker outfit. She rode me to Hell and back. And four was with my perfectionist before we met at your home to come here.”

Lucifer swallowed Sam’s pinky finger and teased it with his teeth.

“No coming with the guy who likes to be stepped on?”  
“Hu-hu.” Lucifer shook his head with a fake sad expression, keeping Sam’s finger in his mouth.  
“You did had a busy day. But I can’t stop myself to wonder if you will manage alright. After all, you’re used to have more work to do on Fridays. No coming planned for tonight, for once. Won’t that be to hard for you?” Sam teased.  
“I don’t know. Maybe you could help me later.” Lucifer whispered, stroking Sam’s hand with his, before he kissed Sam’s thumb.

The kiss was rather chaste, but the silent story Lucifer’s eyes were glittering with was everything but that. Lucifer flicked his tongue out of his mouth to tease at Sam’s thumb a little more, eliciting an answer.

Sam pushed his thumb further in his boyfriend’s mouth.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he stuttered on his own tongue, flustered, and feeling hot under his collar.

But they had to stop for now because Bobby and Dean were bringing on the dishes, while rambling loudly. The way Lucifer looked at Sam was positively sinful when he sat on the nearest chair, just a little too close to him.

“Dig in while it’s hot! What are you waiting for son?” Bobby said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer celebrate Sam's promotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, it's the final fluff chapter already.
> 
> It has not been beta read, so big chances you'll find misspellings, typos and errors.

Sam finally had made up his mind about calling some of the lawyers he talked to during the Bar Association Gala. But one morning, completely out of the blue, Michael barged in his office and asked him if he wanted to be a partner for the firm. Taken aback, Sam agreed. Michael said something on the line of “good”, and stormed out of the office as abruptly as he had entered it. If Kevin didn’t witness the scene, Sam could have thought he dreamt it. His assistant was shocked. 

Sam took advantage of his new promotion to tell him his first objective would be to make sure Kevin secured a place as a junior lawyer once he’d passed his bar exam. Kevin hugged Sam in gratitude.

When Sam called on the phone and announced he had finally been promoted partner, Lucifer screamed in excitement on the phone. Sam had to take it away from his ear to not turn deaf. Once the emotion passed, Lucifer invited him over that evening to a trendy restaurant to celebrate.

They had a great moment, the diner was heavenly. Lucifer was positively charming. He flirted with Sam the whole evening with hunger. It was surely not estranged from the fact that, just before entering the restaurant, he offered a very interesting remote control to Sam, that commanded an even more interesting plug Lucifer proposed himself to wear to celebrate the special occasion.

They were nearly done with the dessert when Lucifer had to excuse himself to the men’s room. Sam had been relentless with his use of the remote. He had no doubt Lucifer would not go all the way without him in there. He promised Sam to wait for him before coming. But he needed a moment to calm down. Sam could picture him put some fresh water on his face and recollect so he could keep a cool head for the rest of their romantic evening. Sam was not sure of the scope the remote covered, but he hoped Lucifer was close enough that the plug caught the signal Sam sent. When Lucifer reached the bathroom, he turned it to the highest level.

Sam was smiling to himself when a man came to sit in front of him in Lucifer’s seat. Sam was a little surprised at first. He didn’t think he would have the nerves to do it. Sam had seen him look at Lucifer and him since they arrived. Did he catch their little game with the remote? Lucifer was impressively discreet, but it was possible.

“I’m sorry to bother you.” The man started.

Sam made his best to look innocent. But if Lucifer was too distracted by their little game, Sam still had eyes to see. And this man had been looking at them the whole evening.

“I couldn’t do otherwise but to notice that you were having a nice evening. And I can’t keep it any longer. Big chances are that you won’t even want to believe me, though it’s true. The man you’re with…”  
“Yes?” Sam asked interested by the turn it was taking.  
“I can see you’re on some kind of a date. It looks very romantic.”  
“We’re celebrating, actually.”  
“Then, I’m sorry to be the bad news bearer. You look like a nice guy. I feel like I should tell you. The man you’re dating. Lucifer, if it’s his real name. He is not what he pretends to be.”

Sam surely had one of his epic bitchface once again. Sometime, it was hard to keep them at bay.

“Yes? And what is he then?” Sam asked.  
“He is a sex worker. A call boy. We had sex in one of the hotel’s room upstairs less than two hours ago. He is going to ask you money for it.”  
“Oh no.” Sam answered without much feeling to it.  
“I told you, you would not believe me. But sadly it’s true.” The man put his hand on Sam’s in a sympathetic gesture.  
“No, I mean, Lucifer doesn’t ask me money.”  
“The least I could do, after I pulled half a million from him, was to give him a little goodwill gesture. Don’t you think Bartholomew? I’m doing him for free tonight.” Lucifer said from behind the man.

The way the stranger turned to Lucifer and then looked at both Sam and him with renew interest was not lost on Sam.

“So you met my boyfriend?” Lucifer said to the man  
“You two are… Like together?” Bartholomew asked, interested.

Lucifer nodded. Bartholomew got up to give Lucifer his seat back at the table. He looked at Sam as if he was pondering his thoughts.

“You know he fucks people to pay the bills and you’re okay with that?” He asked Sam to confirm, more interested in their dynamic than shocked. He didn’t seem to trust Lucifer’s words.  
“And you paid my boyfriend for sex. As he is the one paying tonight, I suppose I should say thank you for the diner then. The food here is amazing.” Sam answered with pure delight. “I hope he was good to you to earn it. Did he gave you satisfaction? Did he made you come?”  
“Of course, I did! Am I not the best for that, darling?” Lucifer defended himself, as if he had been offended.  
“Oh I see. I didn’t realize it was like that between you. I would have never thought Lucifer was the kind of person to need protection… We had a nice encounter.” Bartholomew agreed. “If you ever need to make sure one of your… Workers is good enough with the clients. Just ask me okay?”

Bartholomew gave Sam his business card and left after he gave Lucifer a last look filled with lust. Lucifer winked at him and then looked at him go away before he turned back to Sam.  
“I think he took you for my pimp. I can’t believe he waited the minute I left the table to come to you and snitched at me behind my back.” He laughed.  
“Yes. I expected to make him uncomfortable when I asked him how you were with him. But he seemed to like it instead.”  
“Sorry?” Lucifer said. But Sam didn’t look disgusted by it.   
“What is his deal? What does he like you to do when he’s paying you?” Sam asked.

For Sam to ask about Lucifer’s appointments with his clients had become one of their favorite foreplay. Sam loved to know what Lucifer was doing and how with his clients. He never asked much about the clients themselves. That was not the interesting part for him. But to know what Lucifer did to them or what he got done to, the scenarios, the role plays, the unusual places, the positions, the accessories they used... It was always making them all bothered to talk about Lucifer’s day. Lucifer was always more than happy to oblige. The more details he could give, the more turned on they were. There was nothing that made Lucifer more happy but to share his experiences with Sam. They even replayed the hottest ideas on more than one occasions.

“Oh, usual stuff. He likes to feel important. He wants me to thank him for how good he is for me. To show him how much I appreciate when he is in command. Shits like that. You know what? On a second thought, he really likes to belittle me. I’m not very surprised, he likes the idea of you being my pimp. He gave you his number, you should call him. I’m sure he would like that. Get me a review. Or better: tell him, you’re thinking about giving me a bonus check if he is satisfied of my services.”

Sam took a look at the business card.

“Hum, it’s giving me ideas.”   
“After getting off on having a hooker as a boyfriend, you want to play the role of my pimp?” Lucifer teased him. He was visibly amused by the idea.  
“Would it be weird? It would only be a game of course.” Sam made clear.  
“At the same time, would it be that far from the reality?” Lucifer wondered, playing along. “I already pay for this diner and I like to offer you beautiful things. It’s not exactly a cut of my money, but it’s what I use it for. I already tell you what I do and where. You like to know who my clients are and if some of them have influential places in our society. And last but not least, at the end of the day, you make sure I remember that they are just clients and you are a whole other big deal, when you fuck me senseless. So I remember where I stand and who is in charge in our bed… Or on the couch…Or on the floor… Or on any other surfaces.”

Lucifer used that honey voice Sam was not capable of resisting to. The one he always used when he was painting ideas for their sexual role plays in the bedroom.

Sam grinned, the remote control already in hand. He turned it on again.

“Don’t mess with me, Lucifer. You should know better but to tease me.” Sam said in a mocked warning.  
“I would be very happy to show you how much I respect you and your authority over me. Please, Sammy. I’ll be good. Don’t make me walk the streets again.” Lucifer said, grinding his teeth to try to resist the sensations he was riding, trying not to squirm.  
“And how would you do that exactly?” Sam asked interested.  
“Right now, I could take you on that table right in front of everybody for all I care. I’m two seconds away from losing it.” Lucifer said dropping his character as Sam turned the remote to the highest speed once more.

Lucifer slapped the flat of his hand on the table and threw his head back. People turned to look at their way. Sam turned the remote to a more moderate speed to let Lucifer calm down a little. He wanted to finish his dessert first before they go. Lucifer swallowed a full glass of water in one go. He had left his own dessert on the side, not capable of eating another bite from it. His eyes were silently begging Sam to hurry up so they could go somewhere and fuck.

“Was it a way to speak or were you serious when you said I gave you half a million dollars?” Sam asked him intrigued.  
“Why is it always so surprising that I know how to do my work?” Lucifer asked with a sardonic smile that only earned him a level more of vibrations from Sam’s remote control. 

Half a million dollars. Sam never really kept the count of what he gave to Lucifer. He had a vague idea of how much it was of course, but he never bothered to make a precise count. He had been more preoccupied by the fact that Lucifer tended to forget to charge him. The amount of money seemed huge and so little at the same time to Sam. 

Half a million dollars. It was a lifetime of economy split in two and spent on sex. Sam looked up at Lucifer. Half a million dollars. It was not a real thing somehow. Sam couldn’t visualize the number of bills it actually represented. Though, he had held everyone of them in his hands, and then, gave them to the man in front of him. 

He smiled to himself, thinking that once again Dean had been right. The money their father gave him was not jinxed. The proof being that it was what made him meet the man in front of him. It was hard to think of a life where Lucifer would not be with him now. But there was a big absent around Sam. Sam desperately tried to not think about it. He pushed it in the back of his mind so hard, and for months, in hope it would go away. He tried everything to forget it, to make as if it was not important. But it would not make any changes. The truth was that his father was gone. Forever. The thought sinked in. Keeping the money or dispersing it in the wind would have never changed the fact that his father was dead. Sam would never see him again. All the money in the world would never bring his father back or make it alright between them. It was too late for that.

Sam was happy this money disappeared for good. He was glad he spent it all the way he did. He felt a sort of closure to know it was done, there was not a penny left. He could count it as a closed case.

He took a spoonful of his desert and fed it to Lucifer, for the sheer pleasure to see his lips close around the spoon. His boyfriend's tongue peaked out of his mouth, chasing some more.

“Half a million, hu?” Sam repeated.  
“I know how to count. See that little toy you’re abusing of tonight...”  
“I like this new toy a lot.” Sam confirmed.  
“I noticed.” Lucifer breathed through his nose, trying to remain calm as Sam pushed the remote to a level higher once more. “Well, with that one it makes the count. Half a million dollars spent on yours truly.” Lucifer smirked and wetted the corner of his mouth.

Sam got up and walked around the table to kiss Lucifer passionately on the mouth. He took him by the hand and lead him to the exit of the restaurant so they could go home and have some fun.

“It’s money well spent.” Sam said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. It was awesome to share it here with you.


End file.
